Custody over the Kids original version
by Deity Joanna
Summary: Sakura and syaoran have two children and are happily married, well at least they thought they were. Events take a turn for the worst and the next thing they know they are in court fighting for custody over the kids.
1. Chapter 1

Custody over the kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter one: He did what?!

This story is when Sakura and Syaoran have grown up, they have been married for eight years. They have two children, a boy aged six and the girl aged five. Something goes wrong with their marriage and they have a trial separation and a battle over the kids…

Sakura was in a really bad mood. Her face wore an angry expression, her normally calm eyes were burning with an intense fire. She had completely trashed their living room, having just found out that her husband, had been cheating on her.

To make matters worse, it was with her best friend Tomoyo! What utter betrayal! "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screeched for what must have been the millionth time that day.

Trying to regain her composure she picked up the house phone and dial her husbands number, he was at the office; as always working. That's all his life seemed to revolve around oh and cheating of course.

The phone kept ringing, "dammit Syaoran pick up, I have to speak to you urgently!" she yelled as the phone continued to ring. Finally he answered "hello", silence stayed, "Hello" he repeated again coolly. "Syaoran, its Sakura I need to talk to you now. It's really important." Sakura replied softly, she didn't want to give away that she knew about his affair.

Syaoran sighed impatiently, why did his wife have to bother him at work? "I'm sorry but I can't talk now, I'm about to have an important meeting with my mother. we're talk at home honey, see you tonight." with that he hung up on her.

Sakura continued to listen to beeping noise on the phone, then snapped out of her reverie. Muttering to herself something about "going to the office" she snatched her keys from the hall side table and slammed the front door shut.

Unlocking the door with force, she climbed into the car, not bothering to check her appearance to see if it was satisfactory, as her husband always insisted she did before coming to the office. Sakura rammed the keys into the ignition, stamped hard on the gad peddle and did a speedy Gonzales all the way to the Li Clan office.

Syaoran was sitting in the conference room with his mother discussing plans, of trying to get an English bank to merge with their company "yes we would then have some influence with other English banks, increasing our wealth and publicity at the same time…" Syoaran rabbited on, not aware that Sakura was coming nearer to his office with every word that he spoke, to confront him about his behaviour.

The door to the conference room burst open and a red faced Sakura charged into the room and glared at her sleazy husband. Syaoran looked shocked, he didn't expect her at the office today…and dressed like that! In jeans and a T-shirt that looked like it had ketchup stains on it. "grr!" is all he said.

He looked into Sakura's eyes and saw absolute hatred and malice penetrating within them. He knew then that something was wrong. "Sakura what brings you to the office today?" he said politely, reminding himself to take her up on her appearance later.

"My dear husband" Sakura said in a sick, sweetly voice that most definitely wasn't her own. "I need a word with you, in private", she said her gaze turning to Yelan. "Anything you have to say, can be said in front of me." Yelan answered indicating that she wasn't going anywhere. Sakura shot a looked at Syaoran saying "you asked for it."

"Fine, your son has been having close encounters with someone other than his wife!" While I have been at home looking after the kids, taking them to school, making sure the house meets his majesty's high standards."

she now had to catch her breath, her voice rising with every passing word until she was yelling "HE HAS BEEN HAVING IT ON WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Syaoran was looking guilty, but it wasn't his fault Sakura wouldn't meet his needs.

Yelan turned to Syaoran and asked "Is this true Xiao Lang?" Uh oh he thought, she had used his Chinese name, meaning he was in trouble. What would he do now???

Please read and review, This is just the introduction chapter, the real action will begin soon! Bye

Innocent eyes x


	2. Chapter 2

Custody over the kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does. I got the name Yuna from Final fantasy, I don't watch it, I just liked the name so decided to use it in the story. Zhen is the name of a Chinese person I used to know.

Chapter two: You did what!

Yelan was tapping her foot with impatience, waiting for her sons answer. "WELL?" she said in a raised voice. Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was looking the other way, she didn't want to look at her husband now, she was ashamed to be in the same room as him.

"LI XIAO LANG, IS IT TRUE OR NOT, ANSWER ME NOW?!" Yelan screamed at her son. Syaoran hung his head in shame and slowly nodded. Sakura's attention had turned back to her husband, when Yelan had commanded him to tell her the truth for the last time.

When Sakura saw him nod his head, her world crumbled around her. Eight years of marriage were down the drain, and her life long friend was no more; she was history.

"Syaoran how could you do this to me? Did I not make you happy? Didn't you love me?" Sakura shouted in his face, tearing springing from her eyes. "When we were 12 years old, we became a couple, you went away and I waited for you until I was 16 years old!"

Hot tears were running down her cheeks. She raised her left hand and gave Syaoran a massive slap across the face. "OWW!" he yelled, a red mark had been left there. He knew he deserved it, what had he done!

He'd hurt the only girl, he'd ever loved, with a one week affair with her best friend. What about his children? He had to try and save his marriage, he just had to!

Li Yelan lifted her sons head up and said "I'm disappointed with you Xiao Lang, your father would be as well. We didn't bring you up to disrespect woman. You have disgraced yourself and our families name."

After saying her peace, she left the room gracefully and looked back at Sakura and mumbled a quick "sorry", Sakura didn't say anything. She felt anger towards his mother as well, she had never fully accepted Sakura as Syaoran's wife. However she was great with the children.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, disgust written on her face, looking at him like he was just a piece of dirt. "I will be out tonight, you can come and collect the things you need." she paused before continuing "I want a trial separation, you are not to contact me, come near me. You will see the kids at the weekends, and may call them only in the evenings, when they come home from school."

She began to walk away. "What about us?" Syaoran asked a little scared. Sakura turned around and stared at him, like he was from a different planet. "There is no more us." she said " You hurt me too deeply for me to ever forgive you, I can't be married to someone who I don't trust. Yes Syaoran I still love you and I always will, but there needs to be more than love." she left him to his own thoughts.

Syaoran stared at the spot, where his wife had just stood. The same thought running through his head repeatedly What have I done! I've ruined my marriage, I've disgraced my families name and I've let my kids down! "Damn!" he yelled punching his fist at the wall, in frustration. "I'm the biggest idiot on this planet!" he continued yelling.

"Why would that be Mr Li?" someone asked from across the room. Syaoran turned to see Eriol posing as one of his members of staff. His amber eyes sparked dangerously, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" he bellowed at Eriol. Taking no notice of Syaoran's tantrum Eriol took a seat and asked again "what's going on?"

Syaoran stood stock still, he couldn't tell Eriol that him and his girl friend had had an affair, he would go ballistic. "erm…me and Sakura are just having a few problems, you know just a little argument." he said lamely. Eriol could see he was lying though. "Didn't sound like a little one to me…more like she wants a divorce?" he asked pointedly.

"No, it's not a divorce, just a trial separation." Syaoran explained quickly, deliberately forgetting to add the part about him sleep with Tomoyo. He hoped Sakura didn't tell Eriol, he didn't want Tomoyo and Eriol to break up as well.

"You run a long now Eriol, I've got work to do." Eriol's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "fine then, I'll just call Sakura." he took his phone out of his pocket and began to dial sakura's number. Syaoran panicked, if Sakura told Eriol, then she would exaggerate. He had no choice, he would have to tell Eriol himself.

"Fine Eriol I'll tell you, don't take it the wrong way though; ok?" he asked praying that everything would be work out. Eriol snapped his phone shut and placed it back into his pocket. "I'm all ears", he said calmly.

"well…see the thing, I had an affair, it only lasted a week, but still I had one. That's why Sakura wants a trial separation. Syaoran said rationally. Eriol nodded and said "Syaoran what have you done! Who did you have the affair with?" This was the bit that Syaoran dreaded telling Eriol, how could he have been so dim-witted and idiotic?

"Erm…er…I slept with your girlfriend", he muttered quietly. Eriol's blue eyes hardened, his body had gone rigid with anger. He looked into Syaoran's eyes and asked again "who?" he whispered. "I had an affair with Tomoyo!" Syaoran shouted, not meaning for it to come out that loud.

Eriol slammed his fist into Syaoran's chest, making his breathing a little constricted and throwing him back into the wall. Syaoran made no move to retaliate. "WHY? WHY?" Eriol screeched at an injured Syaoran. "I don't know, it was a mistake, we both felt lonely, and just needed comfort." he said slowly.

Eriol was gob smacked! Needn't comfort! What, sort of an answer was that?! He left the room, before he hit Syaoran some more and put him in hospital. He would now talk to Tomoyo, fury swept through his body. How dare they! How dare they! He ran out of the the Li Clan building, his feet sore and his heart heavy.

23232323

Syaoran felt numb, you needn't to go and collect some stuff from the house he used to share with Sakura, he would call the kids as well. Wait if they divorced? Sakura would get custody of the kids! He didn't want that. She would have total control over when he could see them, if she even left him see them? There's only one way! We got to court. I'd better get on to my solicitor.

He arranged all the details with his solicitor, he then called his kids…ring….ring…"Hello?" his wife answered. "Sakura, I'd like to speak to Yuna and Zhen please?" She sighed and said "ok, let me get them Yuna, Zhen! Daddy wants to speak to you!" the phone was passed to Zhen the eldest; who was six.

"Hello daddy, why aren't you at home yet!" Syaoran groaned "erm…I'm on a business trip, so I won't be home for a few days, I'm just calling to say good night, and I love you son." Zhen didn't notice the sad tone of his fathers voice. "Ok dad, good night and I love you too, bye!" the phone was passed to Yuna, his daughter, she was five years old.

"Hello father, I've missed you! Why aren't you home, you promised that you'd test me on my spellings! Remember?" Syaoran felt so guilty, he had indeed promised, damn! he thought to himself.

His children had to suffer because of his stupid mistake. What kind of a father was he?! "Well father?" Yuna asked again. "I'm sorry darling, daddy's on a business trip, but I'll be home soon, ok?" Yuna knew something was wrong, she was more assertive than Zhen.

"Promise father?" she asked Syaoran dropped his head and muttered "I promise". Yuna didn't believe her father but decided not to say anything yet. "Ok father I have to go now, I Love you! Bye." Yuna hung up, her amber eyes filled with sadness. Something was going on and she had to find out what.

Syaoran didn't sleep very well that night, he was staying at his mothers for the time being, until other arrangements could be made. He had let all his family down and lost his wife all in one day. Well court was the only answer, he would have the kids, of course Sakura could still see them, but he would have control again, he would show no mercy. He promised himself that.

23232323

Sakura hadn't been able to get much sleep last night, it felt really strange not having Syaoran there to wrap his arms around her, where she felt safe. Well she had better get used to being alone, that's how it would be from now on.

She had a shower and got dressed, went downstairs and started to boil the kettle. She heard the sound of the post being put through the letter box. "Nothing interesting" she muttered to herself. There was a small white envelope marked private it was from a solicitor.

She opened it, read it and her eyes widened in surprise "SYAORAN!" she screamed at the front door. The letter stated, that Mr Li Syaoran was going to fight her for custody over the kids in court, the first session was scheduled for next week, it said for her get a solicitor because you will need one.

"SYAORAN" she screamed again, breaking down in tears and thinking bring it on!

Hey this was chapter two of custody over the kids. Hope you liked it, its getting messier now. Please review!

Shannara23


	3. Chapter 3

Custody over the kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter three

More than a confrontation

Syaoran woke up reaching to shut off his alarm clock, he couldn't find it so just threw it again the wall. No surprise it smashed to pieces, just like his life had. Well he would win the court battle, he just had to, he loved Sakura and he was sorry for what he did.

But no one won again Li Syaoran, he would make sure that he continued to up hold that title. He needed to start doing some digging about Sakura's past, he felt sure that some things must have occurred that he didn't know about. He knew that he must talk to Eriol at some point and Tomoyo, they had to sort this out. It was war between himself and Sakura, and he would go to any lengths to win!

23232323

Eriol had gone straight home the previous night, ignoring Tomoyo's phone calls. He had thought yesterday that he wanted to have it out with her, but had decided against it. He would do so today.

He was meeting her at her house, in 10 minutes. God, was he going to give her a piece of his mind. To think he was going to ask her the most important question as well, he had, had it all planned.

Not anymore though, that was down the drain now. He took a small box out of his pocket, opened it to reveal a ring, sapphire diamond, on a gold band. "Ahh! Syaoran you've ruined everything! I'll make you pay for this, I swear to god!

Eriol burst out in a sudden rage, normally he was so calm, but he couldn't possibly to calm about this. Who would? His best friend had slept with his wife for heavens sake. "His answer yesterday…needed comfort" shaking his head in disgust. He made his way to Tomoyo's.

23232323

"Oh I hope I look ok" Tomoyo muttered to herself, checking herself over in the mirror, her long raven hair, running like a black silk ribbon down her back. Her outfit was casual, she hoped that he would approve.

Her hair was down and her fringe parted to the left side so that it kept going in her eyes. She indeed looked beautiful, her blue eyes brimmed with happiness, she wondered why Eriol didn't answer her phone calls though? Oh well she would soon find out. Little did she know, she was in for a massive shock.

The door bell rang, she rushed down the stairs, and opened the door to reveal Eriol. He didn't look happy, his eyes were downcast and his usual bright smile was replaced with a murderous line, he looked up into her eyes.

She gasped, they were like ice, hard as a bed of nails. I wonder what's wrong? she thought to herself. Eriol stepped in, brushing past her and heading to the living room. "Erm…Eriol what's wrong? You don't look very happy?" Tomoyo asked tentatively

"I had an interesting conversation with Syaoran yesterday and it concerned you and him. Mind telling me what its about?" Eriol asked her coolly. She went to touch his hand, but he pulled it away.

Tomoyo wore a confused expression on her face, what on earth could it be about? What had she done to upset Eriol? She thought to herself. Tomoyo started thinking really hard back to a trip, she had made to that place…and who she had seen there…and OH NO!

He knew! What am I going to do now? I need to talk to Syaoran and Sakura, immediately before this gets out of hand! "Eriol I'm really sorry, it was a mistake, I didn't mean to…it just happened! Can you forgive me? Please say you can!? She cried out desperately.

Eriol regarded her with hard eyes, he would tease her for a bit, wind her up! "What are you talking about? Forgive you for what? He replied slyly. Tomoyo clasped a hand to her mouth and realised that that meant he didn't know that she and Syaoran had slept together.

"Er…never mind, shall we have some breakfast?" she asked hastily, trying to divert his attention from the conversation. "No I don't want breakfast, I want you to tell me about the conversation I had with Syaoran yesterday and I also wanted ask you something else. Eriol said curtly.

Eriol got down on one knee, and said "Will you marry me?" Tomoyo's face lit up with happiness, of course I'll marry you because I love you!

She took the box from him, opened it up and saw that there was nothing there, but a note it said I wouldn't marry you, if my life depended on it! We are through, finished. I never want to see you again! Tomoyo felt herself starting to cry, that means that he knew.

"Eriol, Eriol…I-I'm so sorry" she sobbed. "We were having problems and he was there and we kind of just fell into each others arms…but…but it meant nothing, I swear." she finished tears falling to the floor, the box still in her hand.

He glared at her in disbelief, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS NOTHING! YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER MAN…HE TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FIRST! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID…SO SO STUPID!"

he yelled at Tomoyo, tears beginning to prick his eyes; he had never been so angry in his life. Tomoyo just cried harder, holding onto his legs for dear life. "Pease don't leave me Eriol, we can still make this work!" she pleaded in desperation her hold on his legs tightening.

"No Tomoyo we can't make this work, you should have told me you were having difficulties, not sought comfort from another man! Especially Syaoran, he was my best friend and now Sakura and him have split up! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he thundered.

"What about their kids, Yuna and Zhen, how do you think they will take it?! And Sakura, she's supposed to be your best friend?!" he was in a tirade now. "No…you have ruined a lot of lives, bye." With that he walked out of the living room, out of her life, but not out of her heart.

23232323

Sakura walked up Tomoyo's path and banged on the front door with her fist. After five minutes, Tomoyo came to the door, her face showed that she'd been crying. Sakura walked in without being asked.

Tomoyo closed the front door, wondering if there would be more shouting. Stupid question, of course there would be more shouting, she had passionate time with her best friend's husband!

"So, lets get down the basics shall we! WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH MY HUSBAND? WHEN DID IT HAPPEN AND HOW LONG DID IT LAST!" Sakura said now shouting at her ex-best friend.

Tomoyo answered quietly, "We were both on a business trip with our companies to France. It was a surprise, we were both staying in the same hotel, we had dinner together and Syaoran said he was having problems with you…and…and Eriol and I were going through the same thing."

Tomoyo explained hastily, before sakura could shouting again. "We kind of I-I guess missed you both a-and things just happened from there really. It didn't mean anything and it lasted a week. I'm really so sorry, I made a mistake." she finished looking scared at the look on sakura's face.

"Right at least I know the facts now", Sakura replied surprisingly calm. "I don't want to see you anymore, do not contact me, come near me, otherwise I will seek out a restraining order against you". Sakura said harshly her emerald eyes serious and angry.

Tomoyo just nodded, she had ruined a life long friendship, lost her boyfriend and her dignity. Life couldn't possibly get any worse. Sakura walked away, a determined look in her eye, she would show them both that she didn't need them. They had hurt her so deeply, she would have her revenge.

23232323

Tomoyo closed the front door, her house phone rang. "Hello, Tomoyo speaking", she answered her voice shaky. "Tomoyo its Syaoran, I need to talk to you, It's really important. Do you think we could meet somewhere?"

A/N: What does Syaoran want, more passion with Tomoyo or something else? How will Tomoyo react when he asks something, very big? Will she do it?

Please review. Will post Chapter four soon: Two against two or three against one?

Bye

Shannara23 aka Joanne


	4. Chapter 4

Custody over the kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter four

Two against two or three against one?

Tomoyo wasn't sure what to do. What should I do? I've lost my best friend, my boyfriend because of Syaoran; now he's asking me to meet him. What does he want? these thoughts were running through her mind.

"Tomoyo are you there?" Syaoran uttered impatiently. "Can we meet or not?" Tomoyo decided to oblige him, maybe he had a plan to help her get Eriol back? You never know?

"Oh all right Syaoran? Where do you want to meet?" she sighed in defeat. Yes! Now we are getting somewhere! I just have to get her to agree! Syaoran thought with glee.

"Ok listen carefully Tomoyo, do you know the café on Leung Road?" he asked carefully. "Yes I do, so I'll meet you there in half an hour. Oh and make sure that nobody sees you." She hung up and got ready to meet Syaoran. She walked to her car and drove off, a lot of things on her mind.

23232323

Syaoran was waiting for Tomoyo at the café, deep in thought, his coffee still warm to the touch. He looked a mess, he had his suit on, but his eyes were out of focus and he hadn't bothered to comb his hair. He looked like a broken man.

Tomoyo walked in and ordered a regular hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. She paid then made her way over to Syaoran, who hadn't noticed her come in. "BOO!" she said, making him jump and spill his coffee; down his front.

He turned to see who had disrupted his thoughts. He smiled when he saw it was Tomoyo, he was glad she had shown up.

They talked for a while about how messed up their lives were and how they felt alone. Syaoran decided to ask her now, the thing that he needed her to help him with. Well actually, two things but he regarded them as one.

"Tomoyo there is something I need your help with?" Syaoran asked hesitantly, praying that she would agree. please, please, please… he was saying in his mind. "What is it you need help with?" she replied looking intrigued.

He looked straight into her blue eyes and blurted out "I need you to help me win the court case! I need you to be a witness for my side!" Tomoyo's eyes narrowed in confusion, then she gasped in horror.

"You and Sakura are getting divorced! Oh no its all my fault, tell her you're really sorry and it won't happen again…" Syaoran interrupted her "No, we are not getting a divorce not yet anyway. We're fighting for custody over the kids. I need you to help me. Sakura controls when I see them and she might stop me seeing them all together. I need your help! Please!" Syaoran pleaded, his eyes filled with desperation.

Tomoyo paused in thought, if she helped him, Sakura would be angrier with her, and their friendship wouldn't have another chance. But also Syaoran was right, she did control when he saw the kids and Sakura being upset could use the kids as a weapon against Syaoran.

But maybe he deserves it and what if I never see the kids again. What if he uses the kids as a weapon, against Sakura if he is granted custody? "Fine I'll help you but only if you promise not to use the kids as a weapon against Sakura?"

Syaoran looked amazed that's it just promise that? "No problem" he replied "I promise that I will not use the kids as a weapon against Sakura, if I am granted custody." Tomoyo stared into his eyes looking to see if he was sincere about keeping his promise, she could see that he was. "Good then, so what do you want me to do?"

"I need to know if there is anything that is…well…shady about Sakura's past. I mean I know I was with her, but I'm sure that stuff happened that she didn't tell me about?" Syaoran asked, looking out of the window.

Tomoyo looked suspiciously at Syaoran "We need to discredit Sakura, don't we? I need to reveal her deepest, darkest secret to you?" she said curtly. Syaoran turned to look at her and nodded his head. "Fine" she said not smiling, she had after all; already agreed to help Syaoran.

"Thanks", Syaoran replied he was happy that she had agreed to help, but felt sad at the same time. "Syaoran I have to go now. I have some work to do. Let's meet tonight at six pm, ok? Come to my house. Bye."

Tomoyo legged it out of the café, jumped in her car and immediately regretted what had just happened. What have I gotten myself into? she thought her head in her hands. So it begins…

23232323

Sakura had now got a solicitor and was told that she needed to make Syaoran look unsuitable as a father, if she was to win the court battle. "God, this is going to be hard! How can I make the father of our children and the only man I've ever loved look bad! I hate this!" she cried a loud.

"But he's brought this upon himself, I have to be strong, I can't go running back to him…I have to show him that I'm not weak! I will win!" Sakura declared, her face set into a smile of determination.

I'll ask Eriol to help me, I can't ask Syaoran's mistress, we no longer speak! Ahh Syaoran I hate you! this continued to run through her head for the rest of the day. The kids were at school, she would head over to Eriol's and ask him for help.

23232323

Eriol had not gone to work, he stayed at home swimming in his own thoughts, alcohol was his only companion. There was a knock on the door. "Piss off!" he shouted drunkenly.

"Eriol it's Sakura, I need to have a word, please open the door." Sakura asked in a soft voice tinged with worry for Eriol, he never normally talked like that to anyone, no matter how angry he got.

Grudgingly he got up and opened the door leading Sakura to his bomb site living room. Sakura began to clean up, "Leave it" he commanded, frightened by his tone of voice Sakura obeyed.

"Eriol what have they done to you? Are you drunk?" Sakura asked quietly, a little scared. Eriol scoffed at Sakura, "What do you expect, my best friend and my girlfriend had an affair…HE TOOK HER VIRGINITY!" he yelled, spit flying from his mouth and his eyes bulging.

Sakura was gob smacked, she never knew that Tomoyo was a virgin. Syaoran what have you done! she thought silently. "I'm sorry Eriol, I didn't know. I'm really sorry." Sakura said looking apologetic, her emerald eyes wide and tears floating down her cheeks.

"What did you come here for?" Eriol asked gruffly, ignoring Sakura's silent crying. "I need you to help me win the court case against Syaoran, be a character witness for me, help me prove him unfit to have custody of the children." she said her voice growing stronger with every word.

Eriol looked at her and thought this is my chance for revenge, our chance. "I'll help you Sakura, whatever it takes to win this court case, Syaoran shall feel the pain we feel now." he replied an evil glint in his eye. "Thank you!" Sakura said happily

"You have no idea, what this means to me." Eriol glanced at Sakura and said "Yes I do…Believe me I do…" Watch out Syaoran, I'm going to make your life miserable, wish you'd never been born…You just wait…

A/N: That was chapter four, so its two against two. What's Sakura's biggest secret, that Tomoyo will reveal. Has Syaoran got any skeletons in his closet? Chapter five will reveal this

Chapter Five: Don't touch me!

Please review

Bye

Shannara23


	5. Chapter 5

Custody over the kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter five

Don't touch me!

Sakura was thinking back to when she was younger, and her and Syaoran were dating. They were carefree, not a trouble in the word, oh except homework of course! They had been so happy, why had it come down to this? Yeah...because of Syaoran's stupidity.

"What thing in the past could he be ashamed of? "I know, I'll speak to his mother, pretend that I am all concerned…or Eriol could always do that? His family is good friends with Syaoran's family."

Sakura spoke a loud to herself, she would also make conversation with Syaoran and be nice, he would be none the wiser. She would see him later tonight, she would also talk to Tomoyo. Ask her to help, it was the least she owed her…right?

23232323

Syaoran had gone to work, after leaving the café; why didn't he feel happy? He smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was breaking. He had hurt his Sakura, Eriol and his family…especially his children. It was too late to turn back, he had to win, he couldn't stand to lose.

Hopefully in the process he would get back Sakura. All day at work he had been preoccupied with the fact, that he would find out Sakura's biggest secret tonight…at 6 pm. He hoped he wouldn't be too shocked.

I have to try and get some work done, otherwise mother will not be very happy. He picked up the phone and began to do the work required, but still having that single thought in the back of his mind…It can't be that bad…can it?

23232323

Sakura had called Eriol and told him to speak to Li Yelan, who heard a great respect for Eriol therefore if Eriol asked something, she would tell him. Eriol picked up his mobile and dialled Yelan's number. She answered rather quickly, "Hello, who is it?" she asked brusquely.

"Yelan it's Eriol…Syao-Syaoran's friend, mother told me to say hi to you." Eriol replied, his face going red because he was lying, slick move, he said in his mind. "Tell your mother, that I give her my best regards, now how can I help you?" she asked, not aware of Sakura and Eriol's plan.

"Well Syaoran has been a bit down lately and I was wondering if you knew what was wrong, he said something happened when he was younger…but doesn't want to talk about it with me. I want to help him, so could you tell me please?" Eriol pleaded quickly, his words surprisingly concise.

Yelan's eyes grew sad, "ah…yes…well…" she hesitated," he's upset because...because he lost his sister, when he was 15 years old and be blames himself. Eriol's eyes grew wide, he thought that Syaoran's sister was overseas working as a journalist, that's why they never saw her.

"How did she die?" he asked in a soft voice. Yelan began to cry gently to herself, tears ruining her perfected appearance, her hair that looked elegant, began to give way. Finally she responded, "she was killed by her ex boyfriend, who was very good friends with Syaoran. He blames himself, saying he should have been more aware and not so trusting; since then he has refused to talk about it…not even his wife knows. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything?"

Eriol felt a pang of sympathy for Syaoran, but then remembered what Syaoran had done and forced it out of his mind. "Of course and thank you", Eriol said abruptly. We have something useful to go on…but its not enough. He would talk to Tomoyo, she would help.

23232323

Syaoran rang the doorbell of Tomoyo's house he checked his watch impatiently, it was 10 past 6 and he had been here for 15 minutes. She'd better hurry up! he thought bitterly to himself, someone might see him namely Sakura! That's the last thing he wanted.

Finally she answered, "sorry I was asleep" Tomoyo apologised grumpily. Syaoran stepped in and headed to the kitchen, Tomoyo led the way. When they were both sitting down, a cup of tea in their hands. Syaoran asked "So what's the big secret of sakura's?" Tomoyo bit her lip

"Actually there are two both are bad, but one is really sad." she replied her eyes becoming watery. Syaoran was becoming impatient again, "just tell me, I can handle it."

Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo began to explain. "When you were away in Hong Kong, Sakura told you that she had waited for you; right?" Syaoran nodded his head in response, his eyes leaking with curiosity where was this going?

"Well…that's not true, she did have someone, this is the awkward part...it was Eriol." she whispered this part, seeing Syaoran becoming angry, his amber eyes became dark and his face was set in a scowl.

"SHE WHAT! SHE HAD A THING WITH ERIOL! SHE LIED TO ME! THAT TWO FACED-" Syaoran thundered, but Tomoyo cut his off, "now is not the time for this. You can be angry later, but don't forget WE also let them down." Syaoran took a deep breath and counted to ten.

So have you calmed down now?" Tomoyo added sternly. Syaoran had far from calmed down, he was boiling with white-searing rage, he had steam coming out of his ears! "Yes I'm calm" he growled.

"Now the other one is that, Sakura…er…well…she got pregnant when she was younger, and had the baby adopted." she said in such a quiet voice, afraid that Syaoran would have another out burst.

Syaoran was having a hard time taking this in…she had another baby! With who? "WITH who?" he asked icily, he really didn't know his wife at all. Tomoyo shook her head, she didn't know who, Sakura had refused to say. "who?" he asked again, his voice dangerously low.

"I don't know Syaoran, she never said…she doesn't like to talk about it." Tomoyo replied, scared out of her wits, Syaoran looked menacing, his eyes terrifying, he was breaking everything is sight, punching, kicking, spitting, hissing. "SYAORAN STOP IT!" Tomoyo screamed, "STOP IT!"

Syaoran shut down, sank to the floor, running his hands through his hair. "NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME! he yelled to the kitchen sink cupboard Tomoyo standing at the entrance, tears pouring down the cheeks; her hair a messand her blue eyes wide with shock and anxiety.

23232323

Eriol and Sakura came through the open door to Tomoyo's house and heard screaming loud banging, they crept quietly in and saw Syaoran and Tomoyo. Tomoyo crying and Syaoran on the floor looking worn down. Sakura's emerald eyes, turned wild her body shaking with surpressed fury, Eriol was angry but didn't show it. Sakura spoke up…

"What's going on here, then…?"

Hope you enjoyed chapter five, so Sakura's secrets are out. Who did she have a baby with? When did this happen? Was it planned or was it something else…? What about Syaoran's sister, what really happened, was his mother covering for him or was it just innocent? Chapter six: Friend or Foe?

Please review

Shannara23


	6. Chapter 6

Custody over the kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter six

Friend or Foe?

Syaoran and Tomoyo gazed up when they heard Sakura's voice. Syaoran made a low growling voice, his amber eyes blazing. "I should ask you the same question?" he shot at his wife, his hands clenched into fists.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this stuff…and you've had a baby with another man? WHAT'S THAT ABOUT???" Syaoran roared, walking over to his wife and shaking her "WHY?" Sakura was taken aback at his sudden actions. She looked into his eyes, her emerald ones now innocent and wide.

Syaoran did the same, something was wrong, she wasn't angry?…she was scared! He thought to himself, immediately regretting his behaviour. In a softer voice he asked again, "What happened Sakura, you can tell me. I wished you had told me sooner…I would've helped you."

Sakura put her arms around his neck, he did the same to her waist. They were in their own world, emerald and amber staring at each other, they wanted the moment to last for eternity.

Tomoyo and Eriol just watched as the husband and wife, who were supposed to be at war cradled each other; so warmly. Both of their jaws dropped thinking,what is going on? What are they doing?

Tomoyo looked at Eriol hoping he would look back he didn't though, his eyes were still fixed on Sakura and Syaoran this isn't right! His mind was saying. "Oi! Sakura stop being an idiot! You're going to court, not to bed!" he snapped loudly.

Breaking their peaceful moment. Suddenly they pulled apart, purposely avoiding each other's eyes. Sakura's emerald eyes turned angry at once, Syaoran's remained soft and full of concern. "What happened Sakura?" he asked again, glaring at Eriol for ruining their moment.

23232323

Sakura took a deep breath and counted to ten, it was taking all the strength and courage she had to say this…because it was so painful. "When you were in hong kong doing your stuff, I-I…was taken advantage of by someone…he-he…did it!" Sakura gasped, breaking down, her eyes fearful recollecting the memory of what happened. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Syaoran bent down to comfort her, she pushed him away. "Sakura…" he trailed off, he didn't know what to say, but he had to know what happened. "I WAS RAPED!" she yelled at the top of her voice, "he took my confidence" she cried struggling to breathe, she fell into Syaoran's lap, he stroked her hair, whispered words of consolement to her. Her eyes were closed, she was drifting off to sleep…

Eriol had had enough of this "SAKURA…HE CHEATED ON YOU! YOUR LAYING THERE IN HIS ARMS…WAKE UP NOW!" Eriol bellowed, Sakura's eyes opened at once, pushed Syaoran away once again and slapped him on his cheek.

"You took advantage of me when I was down" she whispered in a deadly voice. "It won't happen again, stay away from me, you cheated on me with that thing over there…MY BEST FRIEND…YOU AND HER HAD IT IN A BED…IN FRANCE FOR GOD SAKE!" Sakura burst out.

Syaoran turned to her, the gentleness from his face gone to be replaced with an icy, cold look. His eyes emotionless. "What about you and Eriol??" he asked in an accusing tone, his voice barely a whisper.

It was Sakura and Eriol's turn to look guilty now, it happened a long time a go. They hadn't told Syaoran, fearing his reaction. It had lasted two months, they had felt attracted to each other, that was it. Syaoran turned to Eriol "Did you sleep with her?" he asked quietly.

Eriol's eyes looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet Syaoran's amber ones. "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER?!" Syaoran asked again, shouting. "Yes" Eriol replied in a whisper, so quiet, you had to strain your ears to hear to his voice.

"Did you take her virginity?" Syaoran asked, his voice dripping with hatred, hie body shaking with furious red flames, his blood boiling, his heart breaking dreading to hear the answer.

Eriol looked Syaoran right in the eye and nodded his head. Syaoran could not describe the anger that had pent up in him. He exploded, he was beating Eriol to a pulp, Eriol was putting up no resistance, he was beside himself, why had no one told him? He absolutely despised his wife now, he would win…he had to win!

He felt hands on his shoulders trying to stop him from hurting Eriol, someone grabbed him from behind and managed to pull him back. He turned to see it was Tomoyo, Sakura was tending to Eriol's wounds, he had brusies, and cuts on him and blood was coming from his face. He really was a broken man now…

23232323

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, "you need to talk to Sakura alone, I won't hear any arguments" she said, her blue eyes concealing her emotions. "I will stay and help Eriol and you talk to Sakura, you need to sort some things out. We have both hurt them, and Eriol has hurt you." she added.

Syaoran nodded grateful for her support. "Did you know about her and Eriol?" he asked hoping she said no. He knew that she knew they had dated…but he prayed to god that she didn't know about them sleeping together. "No, I didn't know that they had slept together, I had an idea, but no I didn't know." she answered staring into his eyes telling him to stay calm.

"I'll go to Eriol now and Sakura will come and join you. You can go into the living room and talk, I'll make sure you are not disturbed." she said in a motherly tone. Syaoran smiled at her, giving her a nod of thanks.

23232323

Sakura came into the living room, "You didn't have to beat him up!" she said a loud voice. Syaoran sat down and motioned her to do the same. "I don't want arguments," he said shortly, not looking at her. "Just explain to me what happened with you and Eriol and what baby?"

Sakura owed him that much, she began "I slept with Eriol, you were in Hong Kong, I was 15 years old, then 6 months later, a man raped me, I got pregnant as a result, I couldn't have an abortion, so I had the baby adopted in the end. I've had no contact with the baby, he would be 10 years old now.

That's all there is to tell." She rounded off quickly. Sakura glanced at her husband, who had his head down and his hands in his hair, shaking.

Syaoran was in absolute shock, he couldn't trust anyone anymore, poor Sakura, he wanted to kill Eriol and that dirty bastard, if he had told her, he could have helped. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked curtly. "I would have helped you, I would have supported you, I would not have abandoned you." he added, still avoiding her eyes.

The impact of what he had just said, kept echoing in Sakura's mind. Maybe I should have told him…he could have helped… "I'm sorry", Sakura replied simply. She felt numb, she had been foolish. "Now I have a question to ask you Syaoran?" Sakura asked tentatively, she didn't want him to fly off the handle.

"What?" he replied, his gaze now fixed upon her, his eyes drowning in her deep sea of green. "Why didn't you tell me that your sister was dead?" Sakura blurted out. She had done the wrong thing. He sat so still, his breathing quickened, his face very pale.

"See you in court", he replied, got up and began to walk out of the room. Sakura caught his hand, he brushed it away impatiently. "SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, why did he always clam up about things? she thought to herself.

He ignored her scream and walked out of the house, he needed to have a chat with his mother was she friend or foe to him? He needed to find out…

A/N: That was chapter six, so theres more to Syaoran's secret…what is it? How will they discredit each other in court, Syaoran has a talk with his mother, question is though is she with him or against him? Chapter seven: Gathering of information.

Please review

Shannara23


	7. Chapter 7

Custody over the kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter seven

The gathering of information

Syaoran strode out of the house anger pulsating through his body, his lips were pinched, his eyes blazed with long ago memories of his sister's death. One question sprang to mind, how did Sakura know?

He hand an idea who had told her…his mother! His own flesh and blood, had betrayed him. He didn't know what to think now, no one was on his side except Tomoyo, he could depend on her; he was fairly sure of that.

He got into his car slammed the door closed and laid back in his seat, his messy locks falling back giving a clear view of his face. Next his mothers… he told himself, this should be interesting.

He put the key in the ignition and drove away, wondering what his mother would tell him. In answer to his questions, he hoped that she hadn't betrayed him.

23232323

Sakura walked back into the kitchen still shocked that Syaoran had walked out, shocked that her secrets had been told; she had never wanted him to find out. Tomoyo had stabbed her in the back and told her husband…why though? She would find out now.

Eriol and was still on the floor moaning about the pain, he did look black and blue though. Syaoran had punched his cheek, blood was oozing out and Tomoyo was still tending to his wounds. She bandaged Eriol up, so that the blood stopped flowing.

She then began gently rubbing cream on his arm, making him shiver at her touch. She still had the touch of an angel even when he was angry with her.

Sakura had stood there surveying the scene Eriol was looking down, not saying anything. "Why did you tell Syaoran my secrets?" she asked Tomoyo angrily. Eriol turned to Sakura at the sound of her voice. That was a good question actually, why had she done that? He thought quietly to himself.

"He has asked me to help him with the court case," Tomoyo carefully replied looking at the kitchen wall, wishing she could evaporate on the spot.

Sakura was stunned Eriol looked daggers at Tomoyo, not knowing what to say. "At least you have chosen whose side you are on, you are a traitor, our friendship was poison from the start. I hope you and Syaoran are happy together."

"I will win the court case, then Syaoran will never see the children again;" Sakura spat. Her emerald eyes were clouded with rage. She spun on her heel grabbed Eriol and walked out, banging her head on the front door…forgetting that it was closed.

23232323

Syaoran was seated at the dining room table, glaring at his mother. Yelan say there as graceful as ever, trying to determine what mood her son was in…she grimaced he was in a very bad mood.

They had a cup of tea in their hands. Syaoran's hands were unsteady, his tea was spilling all over his saucer. Black meet amber, amber burned with fury. He couldn't be polite anymore, he just let rip at his mother…

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT FEIMEI'S DEATH?" he roared at his mother. He threw his tea cup at the wall causing it to shatter to pieces.

He stood up, tossing his chair into the air that crashed into a piano, which was situated in the corner. He was going to smash up everything in site, if Yelan didn't manage to calm him down.

"I didn't tell your wife, I told Eriol. He called me and said he was worried about you. He said you were upset…" she trailed off, shivering under his death glare. Syaoran was beside himself, he was positively roaring with anger. He couldn't control himself.

Eriol? She had told Eriol? "I'll kill that bastard when I get my hands on him!" he yelled in his mother's face. "XIAO LANG, THERE IS NO NEED FOR LANGUAGE LIKE THAT! YOUR FATHER WOULD NOT TOLERATE IT, AND NEITHER WILL I!"

Yelan spoke in an authoritve voice, Syaoran cowered at her tone and was distinctly remind of his father's voice.

"Are you on my side or not?" He asked curtly. "Yes I am," his mother stated, indignation showing on her face, "of course I'm on your side, you are my son and Li's never loose. We will fight with all that we have," she finished with a smile on her face.

Syaoran smiled back at her. He began to repeat all that Sakura had told him, she was shocked to learn of all this. She felt sympathy, pity and anger

Syaoran I think we should talk about Feimei's death, it happened a long time a go now is the time talk about it. I want to know everything."

23232323

Sakura and Eriol sat with the solicitor, talking about how they could win the case. "Mr Li's weak point is his temper", the solicitor stated. "We can use this to our advantage, we can say you feel intimidated by him and that you're scared that he will hurt the children."

Sakura looked pensive, thinking it through carefully. Yes they could say that, but he would never hit her, or their children…that meant she would have to lie.

"We can also use his adultery to our advantage, we can say he would bring back women to the home, where the children are and we believe that this could have an impact on them." Eriol smiled as he said this, finally he would hit Syaoran where it really hurt.

We could even stage an incident, where he will hit Sakura… he thought gleefully, an insane grin, taking over his face. Just hope that she agrees…

23232323

Syaoran had been silent for the last 10 minutes gathering his thoughts together. It had been his fault that his sister had lost her life. He had been friends with the numbskull, he had led him to her but worst all; he hadn't listened to his sister's pleas…that he was going to kill her.

At least that excuse for a man, could hurt no one else. Syaoran had been too late to save his sister…however he had made sure, that it wouldn't happen again. No one knew the truth though, they all thought that he was alive…but he was dead…

Syaoran had killed him, now he had to tell his mother what had done…

"I was friends with him he said he loved Feimei, so I had no need to worry." Syaoran's heart began to race, as he unsealed the lid that he had closed upon his emotions. Years of grief, anguish and resentment spilled out like a waterfall.

"Feimei came to me a few months after they started dating, she sa-said…" he was getting all choked up. Hot hard tears were finding their way out of his eyes…he was crying…the great Li Syaoran…was crying. Yelan gave her son a hug, a much needed hug…it had been a long time…a long time…

Syaoran gathered himself up and continued. "She said that he was hurting her that he had threatened to kill her…I, being the stupid gullible idiot that I am. I-I ignored her pleas of help. Told her to leave me alone...said I didn't care...said that I had never cared."

He looked ashamed now, his face had gone scarlet red, his mother's eyes filled with a flash of pain which he hadn't seen there since his father had died.

He plundered on bravely. "When him and I were out Feimei lost her cool and attacked him, I just stood there doing nothing. Yen turned into something I had never witnessed from him before."

"The bastard started to laugh…it was horrible…he grabbed Feimei around the neck and began to strangle her…I ran to help… but he pushed me away…" Syaoran trailed off curses rushing through his already packed to bursting out mind.

"I hit something and fell unconscious…then…he killed her. He-he blew her up. I saw...I had woken up by that time." Yelan was on her knees, clutching her heart, her poor little girl, she had gone through pure hell.

"What happened next?" she whispered softly, pain cutting through every word. Syaoran took his mother's chin, looked straight into her black eyes and said "I killed him…I killed him", he murmured, but his mother heard.

Yelan was in shock, but Yen had deserved it. Syaoran did it to protect his family…only 15 years old…she would tell no one. No one would ever find out. She drew her son into an embrace. Mother and son were finally united once more.

Hope you enjoyed it, that was chapter seven, Sakura is prepared, Syaoran knows what to do. Syaoran killed to protect his family, nothing comes of this in this story.

Chapter eight:

Court is in session

Shannara23


	8. Chapter 8

Custody over the kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does

Chapter eight

Court is in session

Sakura's alarm clock rang loudly...finally she switched it off. Today was the first court appearance for custody of the children. She knew that Yuna and Zhen, weren't taking this well.

Yuna had cried her little heart out and Zhen had looked at his mother, his eyes stone cold, just like his fathers expression. "Why?" he had asked.

Sakura had been unable to answer him, Zhen had continued to glare at her making him the spitting image of his father. In truth this made her miss Syaoran even more.

When she thought about it rationally Syaoran had been the one to start this battle. Well she would have to do her best, after all that's what you expect in court. She knew that Syaoran was very determined to win.

He had always been like that he had this streak of pride within himself that could not be squashed. Sakura was also determined, but she lacked that extra push needed, when it came to the jump.

With positive and negative thoughts spinning in her mind, Sakura emerged from her room and got ready to go to court. The children were being looked after by the neighbour, they were not required to participate in today's session.

Today was focused on her and Syaoran pointing out each other's faults. She had a good solicitor, so she was pretty confident that she would win the first session. Sakura was also worried about Syaoran, why was he so upset about his sister's death?

Why hadn't be told her? She would ask him about this later. She got the children ready for her neighbour, still pondering on several things but her main focus…was syaoran.

23232323

Syaoran had not slept a wink last night, he was too overcome with grief. He and his mother had talked until late last night and he had released all his emotions from all those years a go. It was a weight lifted off his shoulders but he still felt guilt about what had happened.

He had never told a soul until last night about what had actually happened to Feimei on that day. He was also extremely nervous and worried about what the outcome of today's court session would be.

This was a first 'The all powerful Li Syaoran,' worried about losing to his wife Li Sakura. If the press knew, they would have a field day. He was actually surprised that they hadn't found out about the trial separation.

Of course they would soon know, when they appeared in court fighting for the children. In truth the affair had been his fault. He felt a tinge of a guilt every time he thought about it.

However he would never permit himself to admit that he was wrong. Because Li Syaoran was right about everything and perfect in every way. Well you get the gist of what I'm trying to say.

He peered at his reflection in the mirror, god he looked awful. His chestnut hair was all over the place, his normally bright amber eyes were dull and very blood shot. He still had his clothes on from yesterday and a crease on his left cheek.

Dragging himself to the shower, he undressed and began his titivating session. All the while praying that his appearance would get better before he was due in court.

23232323

Yuna and Zhen had been dropped off at the neighbours, they were in a very bitter mood. They knew exactly what their mother and father were doing and they didn't like it one little bit. They had a plan but first they had to get to the court house.

"Ok, so how do we get to Kekimi court house?" Yuna asked Zhen, after all he was older than her by one year. Her amber eyes narrowed in serious thought. She smiled, she had her mother's smile.

Zhen didn't reply, he was too busy thinking. He had inherited his mother's legendary emerald eyes, his father's chestnut hair, he was going to be handsome when he grew up.

"We need to get a taxi, I found one of dad's wallets laying around in the bedroom and took it this morning. It was credi cards and money so that should be enough to pay for the taxi. Howeve,r now we need to ditch the neighbour." Zhen concluded, his hands behind his head.

Yuna just nodded to say she understood. They proceeded to the phone and ordered a taxi. Zhen decided to do the speaking, "I'd like a taxi to go to Kekimi court house as soon as possible. My name is Li Syaoran."

He spoke in a commanding tone, giving his father's name knowing that no one would argue.

Zhen hung up, Yuna grabbed some rope and a vase to knock the neighbour out with. They would knock her unconscious put her in the bathroom locking the door. It may have been extreme but their parents were on the verge of divorce, so they could be forgiven for acting this way.

The neighbour, a young woman was upstairs, Zhen and Yuna crept quietly up the stairs charging at the woman. They hit the back of her head, she fell to the ground. They dragged her in to the bathroom groaning and grumbling about her weight.

Yuna tied her up, then Zhen locked the door and they ran out of the house into the tax, to stop their parents from being idiots.

23232323

Both Syaoran and Sakura had entered the court room. Sakura looking very nervous and Syaoran with a distinctive lump on his forehead. While in the shower he had skidded on the soap and smashed into the wall. He swore that his wife's clumsiness had rubbed off on him.

Sakura had worn her best suit, she looked very conservative. Her husband looked as he usually did, he was used to all this. Her solicitor was an old man, Syoaran's was a lady in her early twenties, she kept shooting him seductive looks but he was oblivious to them.

The judge entered the room "Mrs Li's side shall state their side today and Mr Li's at the next session. You may begin." he spoke in an authoritarian voice, stating that everything would be done in a proper manner, otherwise their would be consequences.

Sakura's solicitor Pepi Tan rose from his seat, and began "Mr Li has a violent temper, he is forever breaking things and whenever something goes wrong either at work or at home, he shows it. Mrs Li Sakura is frightened by her husband and scared that he could inflict his temper on the children Li Zhen and Li Yuna."

Syaoran's amber eyes were glaring daggers at Sakura, he was positively furious. He would never harm his children in any shape or form and she knew that. But this…this crack pot solicitor was lying.

A growl came from the back of his throat, his solicitor hearing this and looking at his expression whispered into his ear "Do not do anything rash, we need to prove them wrong, today we listen and learn to what they are saying. Now calm down".

He glared at the woman but listened to her none the less. The court room doors burst open and in walked Zhen and Yuna looking like raging bulls, ready to strike.

I do apologise for the late update, I really didn't have any inspiration this idea came to me last night. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, will update soon.

Chapter nine: The kids have their say

Shannara23


	9. Chapter 9

Custody over the kids

I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter nine

The kids have their say

Zhen and Yuna had everyone's attention now. Syaoran and Sakura looked at them absolutely bewildered, both thinking the same thing. How on earth had they go to the court house? How did they know the court house's name?

Yuna approached the Judge's podium, sank into a low bow making eye contact all the while. Very timidly she asked in her sweetest voice, "please may my brother and I talk for a minute. Pretty please with strawberries on top?" How could any Judge resist the little girls pleading, angelic eyes.

The Judge stood up and smiled a warm smile to Yuna, nodding her head in response to Yuna's request. Yuna turned to face her parents and their solicitors, her smile vanished to be replaced by a frown.

"Mother and father, Zhen and I feel that you are both acting like idiots and WE have decided that we don't want to live with either of you. Until both of you start acting more maturely." Yuna spoke in a finitive tone, indicating that she was very serious on the matter.

Sakura and Syaoran stood up at the same time, opened their mouths to speak. However Yuna spoke before either of them could get a word in. "Zhen and I are going to be staying with someone else and there is nothing you can do about it. If you try to stop us then we will go to court and divorce you as parents."

Yuna's eyes were focused on her father, she knew how her mother would react; she would be hurt but she would comply. Her father on the other hand, if he didn't have things done his way. He would rebel, make plans and cause trouble. He was an astute businessman, after all.

Syaoran was looking at Zhen, who was purposely avoiding his fathers eyes. Syaoran looked to Sakura who just nodded her head, asking him to agree. They didn't want to lose their children for good.

Syaoran sighed admitting defeat, Eriol would be forever taunting him because of this. "Fine, I agree with this preposterous arrangement." Syaoran stated glaring at the Judge with open hostility.

One question that they both had on their mind, 'who would Yuna and Zhen be staying with?' They were about to get the shock of a life time.

23232323

Tomoyo had been crying again, after Syaoran had walked out of the house that night after several revelations had come to pass. How had it that two relationships and two friendships had been torn apart…by one simple affair? What had she and Syaoran been thinking about. That's right they hadn't thought of the impact this would have. Now a court battle…

The phone in the hall rang loudly, echoing throughout the house. Tomoyo glided gracefully to answer it. "Hello", she said sighing. She heard squeals of laughter on the other end…who could it be?

"Auntie Tomoyo, it's Zhen. We can come and stay with you, can't we? Please say yes!" Zhen's voice pleaded, he had his fingers crossed in his left hand, Yuna was jumping up and down on the spot.

Tomoyo was beyond shocked, the kids come and stay with her? She couldn't say no, but how it come to that decision? It was one way to settle things, while Syaoran and Sakura sorted themselves out.

Tomoyo cleared her throat, her smile broke into a wide smile and she simply answered "Yes, I would be delighted to have you and Yuna stay." The cheers that erupted from Zhen and Yuna, would rival the Niagara falls.

23232323

The court session was over, the next was scheduled for three days time. The Judge had been highly entertained at Zhen and Yuna's proposal, it wasn't everyday you saw little kids take charge. However being Li children, I supposed it is something that should be expected.

Syaoran and Sakura sat next to each other, leaving a gap big enough for the two children to sit in. They still didn't know who their children would be staying with.

"Well I will have to approve of this person, before my children step foot into their car or house." Syaoran declared, his knuckles brushing the arm rest of the bench. Sakura turned to gaze at him and shook her head impatiently. Her emerald orbs narrowed, her eyes wishing laser beams would shoot out of them and vanquish her husband on the spot.

"It's your fault we are in this situation, you are the one who had the affair, you are the one who upset our children, you are the one who initiated this court battle. So don't start moaning because you have no right to." All the rage that Sakura felt, came pouring out of her.

"I SHALL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THAT WAY, WOMAN! I DEMAND RESPECT AND YOU WILL GLADLY GIVE IT!" Syaoran's voice thundered, making people stop in their tracks, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"You really are an idiot Syaoran, I thought image was important to you, after all you are head of Li enterprises." Sakura replied scathingly. Syaoran's face turned slightly red, his mouth in a half smile.

"One question that's on my mind, dear wife. Who are Zhen and Yuna going to be staying with?" Syaoran pointed out to her. The same thing was on Sakura's mind as well.

23232323

Tomoyo stepped out of her car and ran into the courthouse. When she reached the left, Sakura and Syaoran came out of it and stared at her in utter confusion.

Syaoran smiled at her and said "Hello, how are you?" Sakura scowled and didn't say anything. Tomoyo smiled and replied "fine, thank you. I've come to pick up the kids, I received a phone call from them."

Syaoran looked shocked but it was fine with him because Tomoyo was a good person and she was just trying to help out. Sakura on the other hand, blew up, literally her eyes were alight, her hand slapped Tomoyo around the face in a flash.

"Bitch, what do you think you're doing? First, you have an affair with my husband, and split up our marriage. Then you come and take my kids!" Sakura spat at Tomoyo. She then turned to Syaoran and said "I want a divorce, my solicitor shall be contact with you soon".

Sakura ran all the way to her car, drove home like a mad woman, ripped up pictures of her and Syaoran, destroyed many of his personal items and threw her wedding ring into the garden.

23232323

Li Syaoran, was in turmoil, his wife had just asked for a divorce. "Shit!" he cried, Zhen and Yuna saw everything. Now they knew the truth. Tomoyo, tried to calm Syaoran down, but nothing worked.

Syaoran stalked out of the building, the press were waiting for him, he punched the nearest photographer to him and legged it to his car and zoomed to his mother's house. A nice drink would calm his nerves.

Tomoyo and the kids stood there and she smiled sadly at them. Urging them to come with her. Again the press attacked them with all sorts of questions, they just replied "no comment".

23232323

Eriol came over to Sakura's that evening, he had heard all that had happened and decided to pay her a visit. When he got there, everything was in uproar. She had been drinking, he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Sakura looked ravishing, her emerald eyes swirling with rebellion, for once she could be free and not have to be primed and proper for Syaoran. She was free!

Sakura grabbed Eriol, pulled her down to him and slowly placed her lips on his. Alcohol rushed through Eriol's mouth. His hand began stroking her hair. His tongue looking for hers in a frenzy.

Sakura allowed him to have her tongue. Tonight was there time and they didn't care what happened. Both had been hurt deeply, tonight was their turn to hurt the ones they truly loved.

End of chapter nine.

Chapter 10: Desperate measures.

Shannara23 


	10. Chapter 10

Custody over the Kids 

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura, clamp does.

Chapter ten

Desperate Measures

Sakura woke up the next morning, to find her and who was beside her? She heaved herself up and stared at the face in shock. It was Eriol! Oh dear god, what on earth had they got up to last night.

She found three bottles of wine, thrown around her bedroom. She had a massive headache. Sakura banged her head against the wall, trying to remember last nights events, what had transpired? They were kissing…then…somehow ended up in her bed.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura cried out. "We had sex! That dirty, low-down cheating bastard! He took advantage of me!" Sakura walked into the bathroom, turned the cold water tap on, got a glass; flew back into the bedroom and drenched Eriol in cold water.

Eriol's eyes jolted open, he was soaked "SAKURA!" he yelped, shivering. He got up from the bed to find Sakura's icy eyes gazing down upon him. "What was the meaning of that?" he hissed, he was furious.

"What did we do last night Eriol? What happened?" Sakura screeched at him, her hands balled into fists. Emerald met sapphire, Emerald was insistent to know; sapphire looked down.

"Yes, Sakura we damn well had sex and do you know what? You enjoyed it, you were positively longing for it! Didn't your dearly beloved husband give you what you desired, what you needed…what you lived for?" Eriol blurted out, an insane smile filling his face.

Sakura's emerald eyes, glistened with silent tears, how could he say such things to her? What did he mean by all of this? "I didn't live for it Eriol, but why did you do it? You had it planned didn't you? Sakura, whispered quietly.

23232323

Syaoran had drunk a lot last night as well. He had gotten home, told his mother to "fuck off" and drunk all the alcohol he could lay his hands on. He had been thinking too much, about everything. The affair…sakura…the kids…what an idiot he was!

Now he had lost his wife, lost custody of his children was facing assault charges from that stupid damn photographer. Things couldn't possibly get any worse…touch wood! Wait, he shouldn't say that.

He had barely slept, he was still pretty out of it "fuck it!" he yelled in frustration, he started to completely go mad. He trashed his room, breaking pictures, his computer, his everything. Mostly he had broken his heart.

Syaoran didn't notice his door creep open, Li Yelan, his mother stood there surveying her son. A pitiful expression on her face. Eloquently she walked over to her son and stood behind him.

Syaoran continued to curse until the cows come home, he still wasn't aware of his mother's presence. If his father could he see him now, he would clobber him one. Yelan however had a different approach to calm her son down.

Syaoran crouched down, grabbed his hair shouting "damn you Sakura, damn myself, fuck my life! I've had it, I screw up everything! My marriage is fucked, my kids are fucked, my life is…" his mother cut him off.

"Now Syaoran, no need to talk like that, is there?" Yelan spoke sternly. Syaoran glared at his mother, she had just ruined his tirade. "It's true though, I've fucked everything up. I might as well just kiss everything goodbye. I might as well join my sister and kill myself." Syaoran spat out, anger, resentment, frustration etching on his face.

Li Yelan took Syaoran's face in her hands and slapped it. "Don't you dare talk that way! Your sister is dead and she would want to see you happy, not wallowing away in your own self pity. This mess is your entire fault and I command you to clean it up. You are a Li and we do not lose to life. We are winners and it is your job to ensure that this continues to be so. Do you understand?"

Syaoran was flabbergasted, his mother soft and gentle mother had just slapped him around the face and spoke harsh words, all of which were true and that's the part that hurt the most. Yelan's aim was to bring Syaoran back to his senses.

"Thank you mother, I think now I shall take a shower and go in to work." Syaoran said bowing to his mother. "See that you do." Yelan replied still eyeing Syaoran with disgust. Syaoran got up brusquely, kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out of the room.

23232323

"Yes Sakura, I had it planned, that's why I bought you that alcohol. I planned to get you into bed and sweep you off your feet." Eriol replied sarcastically. Sakura looked him in the eye and saw that for once he was telling the truth.

"Fine", was all she said. Eriol took her slender hands in his and kissed them. "I need your help with something though. I have a plan to ruin Syaoran and get you permanent custody of Zhen and Yuna."

Sakura should of known that Eriol had a hidden agenda. "You are only nice when you want something!" Sakura blurted out in a rush. She was absolutely seething. Eriol smiled contemptuously. "Not true my dear Sakura, I have been more than nice to Syaoran over the years but he crossed the line when he slept with my soon to be fiancée." Eriol stated angrily.

Sakura contemplated about Eriol's statement, it was true actually. "Ok, what's the plan? I hope its not too drastic." Sakura replied cautiously. Eriol gave her a round of applause. "Thank you for agreeing. After all desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Listen carefully, tomorrow afternoon you and Syaoran have a session with the kids. There will be a social worker there. You need to bring up the subject of his sister's death, this will cause him to lose his temper, thus demonstrating what he is capable of when he does." Eriol stated simply.

"Will the kids or myself be hurt by this?" Sakura asked shocked. "No, the kids won't be, however there will be a possibility that you'll get hurt. But you don't mind do you? Think about what you will gain if Syaoran goes to prison." Eriol replied carefully.

Sakura thought about it, well Syaoran didn't deserve to be lied about or to go to prison but he did have an affair with Tomoyo, so I guess this will make for it. "Ok, I'm in." Sakura shook Eriol's hand, but instead he cupped her face and began kissing it.

Sakura received his kissed with pleasure and slowly but surely they were locked in a passionate embrace and kiss. It was so hot, he rubbed his leg against Sakura's and carried her to the bed where they continued their company together.

23232323

Tomoyo had dropped the kids to school and gone to Syaoran's work place. She knocked on his door "Come in", he grunted. "Hello Syaoran, I'm very sorry". Syaoran looked up and smiled.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked interested "For everything, for having to take the kids away from you." Tomoyo answered looking sad and tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Her eyes reflected all the emotions that she was feeling.

"Listen Tomoyo, you have nothing to sorry for. This is only temporary. Sakura and I will be back together soon and the children will be happy again." Syaoran replied softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Help me get back my wife?" he asked suddenly. "I need her back and I'll help you get back Eriol, even though he's a bastard." he continued. Tomoyo frowned at the comment "bastard". Still she just wanted things back to normal.

"So how do we do it?" she asked seriously. Syaoran put his face in his hands and mumbled, "I have no idea, but we need to try." Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding.

23232323

Eriol and Sakura were still at it. Both in their own little dream world, after all this was just a casual fling. It couldn't possibly develop into love. Little did they know that two visitors had crept in and was watching them.

Zhen and Yuna, had snuck out of school and had come home to talk to their mother. They were absolutely disgusted. Yuna walked forward, careful not to make a noise. She didn't notice a wine bottle discarded on the floor.

With a thump, she fell to the floor and screamed the place down, alerting Eriol and Sakura of someone else's presence. The looks on Sakura and Eriol's faces was priceless.

Zhen looked at his mother, "I'm ashamed of you mother! How can you betray father with uncle Eriol! I hate you! Zhen sprinted from the room, down the stairs and through the front door. Yuna followed suit tears wetting the carpet as she made her way.

"Uh oh… what will Syaoran and Tomoyo say, both Eriol and Sakura shouted together. "SHIT!"

End of Chapter ten

Chapter 11: The beast strikes


	11. Chapter 11

Custody over the Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, clamp does.

Chapter eleven

The Beast Strikes

Zhen and Yuna had sprinted out of the house. They were awfully disgusted with the antics of their mother and uncle Eriol. They were beginning to think that they would perhaps be better off living with their father. They carried on running as fast as their little legs could manage, Yuna however was lagging behind. Shattered, Yuna collapsed on to the pavement, Zhen heard a bang and turned around to find Yuna unconscious on the path.

Zhen ran over to his sister and tried everything he could think of to make her wake up, he tapped her, shook her; gave her a gently push. Noting worked though, not knowing what to do, he noticed a man walking down the path towards them. Zhen ran frantically to the man, he was waving his arms around and shouting; "my sister's fallen down! Can you help me, please!?" The man looked in bewilderment at Zhen, he was thinking 'god not another nut job!' As he got nearer he saw the little girl laying there.

The man turned to Zhen and said "this isyiour sister?" Zhen thought 'how stupid can he be? I was just yelling sat the top of my voice about Yuna having collapsed'. Still, he kept his sarcasm to himself. "Yes sir, this is my sister Li Yuna; she is five years old." The men looked startled at the mention of the name "Li". "Did you say LI?" the man asked curiously. Zhen rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm Li Zhen, Li Syoaran's eldest child." The man nodded in response and pulled out his phone and dialled for an ambulance.

"Hi, yes my name is Miminko and I have a Li Yuna here, five years of age she is currently in an unconscious state of mind. I need an ambulance at once top come to Coventry street, thank you." Miminko closed his phone then he took off his jacket and wrapped Yuna in it, trying to keep her warm. He took Yuna in his arms, Miminko turned to Zhen and whispered "you had better alert your mother and father." Zhen looked up coldly at Miminko and said in a dead tone voice. "My mother is a carnivorous prostitute and my father is a cheater and a liar, there would be no point in informing them they would probably just console themselves by sleeping with other people."

Miminko looked shocked at this speech but pressed it a little farther, "who did they have an affair with?" Zhen who was completely oblivious and continued to reveal all his mother and father's personal business. "Well my father had an affair with auntie Tomoyo, at least I didn't see them at the time though, then at the moment my mother and uncle Eriol are flushing the toilet. That's why Yuna fell down because she was very shocked by what we saw."

Miminko was staring incredulously at Zhen he was thinking 'I've struck gold with this Li Kid.' Zhen averted his eyes to Yuna's unconscious frail form laying in the man's arms. They heard the sound of an ambulance heading their way. Miminko took Zhen's shoulder and grasped it firmly, Zhen had tears appearing in his eyes. He was angry with everyone, but especially his mother and uncle Eriol. Images kept flashing in his mind and the wine bottles on the floor…uncle Eriol…it was all just too much. The thing was now should he tell his father or not. He knew that his father would blow his top and might possibly do something to uncle Eriol, probably bury him alive. He wasn't sure what to do.

23232323

Syaoran had continued working after Tomoyo had left about half an hour a go. His secretary knocked on his door, "sorry to disturb you Mr Li but an impertinent hospital nurse is on the phone, apparently someone you know has been hurt." Syaoran looked up the colour draining from his face. He ran out of his office and yanked the phone out of his secretaries hands.

"Hello, I'm Mr Li! Who has been hurt? I demand you to tell me now dammit! NOW!" Syaoran was a mess again, his amber eyes bulging with anger, these people really didn't take their job seriously enough. The nurse on the other end of the phone sighed but quickly reassured him saying, "We have your five year old daughter here, she collapsed after receiving a shock." Syaoran's world stood still, his poor little Yuna had been hurt he vowed to take his revenge on the person who had hurt her.

In break record speed Syaoran was in his car driving to the hospital, well if you call nearly running people over and taking ilegit short cuts; driving. Syaoran slammed into another car when he reached the hospital car park, not caring about the damage that he had left behind. He sped into A & E department reception, coming to a skidding halt, people could swear he was one fire. "Li Yuna", Syaoran shouted in the woman's ear. The woman looked down annoyed.

"Room 12, please sir", Syaoran nodded his thanks and went to look for room number 12. He didn't have to look far, he barged in; the scene that greeted him was a surprise. A strange man was sitting beside Yuna stroking her hair, Zhen had his face towards the window not even acknowledging his father's appearance. "Who are you?" Syaoran asked rudely to Miminko. Zhen turned to his father and glared at him furiously, "this is Miminko he saved Yuna, I believe you owe him a thank you and an apology for your rudeness and idiotic behaviour."

Syaoran was taken aback, since when did his son speak with senior authority. "Firstly son, you shall not dictate to me in any way and show respect for your elders." Syaoran stated harshly glaring at his son. Zhen let a sarcastic laugh, "me respect you? Please tell me you are joking. How can I respect my parents when they act like kids themselves, first you and auntie Tomoyo have it up large somewhere and mother and uncle Eriol are at it right now, that's why Yuna collapsed." Zhen blurted this out every word becoming louder and echoing in Syaoran's ears.

"Eriol and your mother are doing what Zhen? Talking?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. Zhen couldn't believe how dense his father was, "allow me to enlighten you, mother and uncle Eriol are in the bedroom. Hope that makes sense. Yuna and I saw what was going on, that's why Yuna is in hospital." Syaoran's amber eyes had all of a sudden grow dark and thunderous. Silently he strolled out of Yuna's room…into the reception area…into his car…towards his house.

23232323

Sakura and Eriol had been in shock, they were scared that if Syaoran and Tomoyo found out that it could have dire consequences. Eriol for the court case and Sakura wasn't sure why she was scared, perhaps because then she would be considered as dirty as Syaoran. Eriol had wanted to finish what they were doing, Sakura reluctantly agreed. The wine bottles still lay on the floor, the kids faces kept flashing in Sakura's mind but she blocked it out. This was her time and no one would spoil it.

Eriol found Sakura intoxicating, like a poison that was running through his veins, he had to have her, because it would hurt Syaoran if he found out.

Syaoran had gotten out of his car, opened the front door and was stamping up the stairs towards his old bedroom. He hoped that Zhen had been playing with him, if he saw them together; he knew he wouldn't be able to control his actions. He carefully approached his bedroom door, it was open slightly, he could hear moans from a woman…and a man…he was nearly there…

He peaked through the opening in the door, what met his eyes was not to his liking whatsoever, there was a git with his paws all over his wife. He would not allow this, he would wring the persons neck. "What's going on here?" Syaoran shouted, catching Sakura and Eriol's attention. 'Just as planned', Eriol thought to himself. Sakura looked up in sheer shock and saw Syaoran standing there daggers stabbing every part of his body that his eyes set upon.

Eriol stood up and met Syaoran's glare. "Seems only I can pleasure your wife, you obviously can't meet her needs." Syaoran exploded, he had been boiling over, he had now reached his limit. Eriol got his camcorder out and set it to record and put it on Sakura's dresser. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and asked "Did you enjoy it? Did he meet your specifications? How quickly did you reach? You are a terrible mother, Yuna and Zhen are in the hospital and you've been here? You've been here shagging to your hearts content? How sick can you get?"

Sakura looked down, she reached for the sheet to cover herself but Syaoran pushed her down onto the bed and began kissing her, she was crying out "stop! Stop!" Syaoran ignored her cries of help. "Are you enjoying this Sakura? Am I satisfying you? Do you want our children to see it again?" Syaoran bellowed at Sakura. Eriol was watching all this, smiling in glee, finally Li Syaoran was finished. Syaoran stood up, stared down at Sakura cowering as if for her life. He commanded her "stand up!" Sakura did as he said. He slapped her around the face, hard enough to leave a red mark.  
Sakura fell back down onto the bed, all she whispered was "why?" tears streaming down her face. Syaoran answered back menacingly "you already know why". With that said he went over to Eriol, and pushed him into the wardrobe with such force, Eriol just smiled and said "keep it coming". Syaoran glared back "fuck off tosser, you've already ruined my marriage, fucked my wife and lost your dignity. Just get lost." Syaoran breezed out of the room, his heart pounding.

23232323

"Yes, we've got it!" Eriol yelled gladly to Sakura. She however couldn't careless. Her children were in hospital they hated her, her husband detested her and had just for the first time ever struck her. Things possibly couldn't get any worse.

End of Chapter Eleven 


	12. Chapter 12

Custody over the kids

Chapter twelve

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Card Captor Sakura that responsibility lays with the creators; clamp.

A fruitless Scandal!

The newspaper machines had been working over time last night, not with just one top story but two. Of course these were about the Li's, there were rumours flying everywhere about what was happening between Li Syaoran and his wife. What about their supposed friends Tomoyo and Eriol? Also why had Tomoyo been awarded temporary custody of Li Yuna and Li Zhen?

Two primary sources had divulged information; one was none other than Eriol, Li Syaoran's ex-best friend. He had sold his story for two million yen, including footage of Li Syaoran sexually abusing his wife and hitting her. The press was definitely having a field day. The second source had come from the man named Miminko, who had kindly helped the two Li children yesterday.

He had forgotten to mention that he was a journalist for a famous Japanese newspaper. He always had a secret camera on his jacket; it was so small that you couldn't see it. He had recorded everything that young Li Zhen had told him.

The front page of the "Japan Enquirer" read 'Leering Li, humble father or sexual predator?' "Yesterday, I Miminko spoke personally to Li Syaoran's only son little Li Zhen. This six year old described his mother as a carnivorous prostitute and called his father a liar and a cheater. Others have also come forward saying that Li Syaoran has also ravished them. We know for a fact that Li Syaoran spent a week in not-so-innocent Tomoyo's bed, who is now Li Sakura's ex-best friend. For more information on this shocking exposure, go to pages 3,4,5,6 & 7. There you will also find a second story concerning Li's ex-best friend Eriol.

Li Syaoran had just woken up, he prised himself from his bed and thought about getting dressed to go and see his children. At the moment they were staying with Sakura's ex-best friend, Tomoyo. Syaoran made his way to the dining room to order breakfast. To his great surprise he found his mother there. Li Yelan's face radiated thunder; her dark eyes were narrowed in corrosive anger. Syaoran knew immediately that something big and terrible had taken place.

Li Yelan glowered up at her son and gracefully stood up. Her hand gliding to her sons shoulder, she shoved him roughly into the seat next to hers. Slowly she regained her seat, for a moment Li Yelan glared at her son fiercely. Syaoran looked utterly bewildered; he could not think what was wrong. He waited for his mother's painted red lips to speak, but they did not mutter a single word. Instead Li Yelan slammed a newspaper down in front of him. He read the headline, his usually light amber eyes clouded, they became dark and unstable.

"ERIOL!!!" he screamed. His temper got the better of him; he slammed his fist so hard on the solid oak table that the whole room shook. His mother continued to look blank and positively furious. "Care to explain?" she asked plainly, shooting her son dirty looks. Syaoran shot his mother an equally dirty look, "how the hell am I supposed to know? I haven't got the faintest idea, but don't worry I'm going to find out! Time I paid a visit to my insidious wife."

He grabbed his keys off the table, stomped out of the room and on purpose banged the door shut. He was absolutely seething! How dare that hypocrite Eriol sell his story?! I'll sort this out, one way or another he thought to himself.

Eriol had stayed over Sakura's house last night, much to her displeasure. She had wanted him to go, but he had refused and taken her to bed again. Sakura didn't want this anymore; all she wanted was her husband back. She had committed adultery now; she was just as bad as him. Eriol never relented though, in all the time she had known him; he never gave in. "Eriol, I'm going to get breakfast. I'd appreciate if you left." Eriol glanced at Sakura greedily, "not going to happen sweetie." Sakura was beside herself, she slammed the door and strode downstairs.

The front door opened, who's that? Sakura asked herself. It was Syaoran, his face was red and he had not shaved or showered. He looked like a raging bull, ready to charge. "Morning Syaoran", Sakura said nonchalantly. "How's your day going so far?" Syaoran looked incredulously at her. "Fantastic!" he shouted sarcastically. Syaoran went into the kitchen, Sakura tailing him looking confused.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked him plainly. Again Syaoran threw an incredulous look in her direction. "No I would not like a damn cup of tea", he mumbled dangerously. There was a sound outside of the kitchen door. "Who's that?" Syaoran asked Sakura, her face had gone pure white. 'Eriol!' she thought to herself 'go back upstairs or leave please!' Her silent pleas went unnoticed; Eriol strode into the kitchen holding the morning edition of the Japan Enquirer.

"Morning sweetheart" he greeted Sakura; he threw Syaoran a scathing glare. Syaoran's temper was rushing to the surface… any minute now it would just boil over. Since when did Eriol call Sakura 'sweetheart?' Sakura's hair was coming out of her plait, stray strands of hair floating around her now snow white face; her green eyes gave off an eerie glow. "Eriol don't call me sweetheart, I'm not your's and never will be." Sakura announced faintly, "Now go!"

Eriol looked surprised got a second, but he quickly recovered. "Why would I want a whore like you to be mine?" he leered nastily at Sakura. Syaoran was quicker than light, his fist had contracted with Eriol's jaw. Eriol had been knocked to the ground by the blow, but was still able to throw the Japan Enquirer onto the floor beside him. "Read it!" he hissed. Syaoran who had already seen it didn't bother to glance at it. Sakura however stared and her jaw dropped. Her eyes leaked fresh tears of betrayal and anger. "YOU!" she bellowed at Eriol. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU SPINELESS, SELFISH--!" She didn't finish her sentence; Eriol had clamped a hand over her mouth. "Enough!" he whispered.

Syaoran took Eriol's wrist and flung it back, again Eriol collapsed into a heap on the floor. "Keep your filthy paws off my wife!" he yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Sakura had sunk to the floor and was shivering, her auburn hair cascading down her shoulder. Syaoran lifted Sakura's chin, "look at me" he simply said. She complied and stared into the depths of his amber eyes, she found happiness there. "I'm sorry for all the hurt I've put you through" Syaoran whispered into her ear. He scooped her up in his arms and headed up the stairs.

Eriol slowly raised himself up, took his mobile out from his pocket and dialed a number. "Police please, Mr. Li is upstairs raping his wife right now; come quickly!" he said worriedly. He put the phone back into his pocket and walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

Syaoran had helped Sakura get dressed, they had talked and decided to get back together, and they were going to go over to Tomoyo's now to get their children then come back home. "I'm sorry as well Syaoran, my love." Sakura had been apologising profusely for the last ten minutes. "All is forgiven my dishy angel", Syaoran winked at Sakura. He pulled her into an embrace, it had been so long…

Their house shook, with the force of the banging, well someone trying to blow their front door off the hinges. Syaoran raced downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. "What the hell is going on!?" he thundered to the front door, he opened it and a load of police officers and a SWAT team burst in and shackled him. Sakura lunged down the stairs and asked demandingly "what are you doing with my husband?" The police officer glanced at Sakura and answered "We have received a call saying that your husband, Li Syaoran has been sexually abusing you."

Syaoran and Sakura glared at the police officer, "well your information is wrong officer, now unhand my husband before you lose your badge." Sakura commanded "Sorry miss but he has to come with us. Take him away guys!" The head police officer ordered. "SYAORAN!!!" Sakura yelled "COME BACK!!!" Her cheeks wet with tears, Syaoran mouthed to her "I love you" before he was led away into the black police van.

End of chapter 12.

Demere


	13. Master Li, Step up

Custody Over the Kids

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over Card Captor Sakura, that responsibility lays with the creators, clamp.

Chapter thirteen

Master Li, step up

Life was just great at this moment in time for Sakura, her husband was currently being questioned by the screw squad for wrongful allegations, her children were in temporary custody of her ex-best friend and her private life was splashed all over a Japanese national newspaper. Right now she really hated Eriol, how could he turn so nasty. Ok backtrack for a second Syaoran and Tomoyo had a one week affair, hence his insanity surfaced. There was one key thing he seemed to have forgotten though, him and myself also slept together therefore we committed adultery as well. What a bunch of self-righteous people we have turned out to be, she thought mockingly to herself.

Sakura was mightily worried, she hadn't heard from Syaoran all day. She had tried calling the police station countless times but they had refused to let her speak to her husband. She had also tried to get into contact with her kids but to no avail. Tomoyo wasn't at home all her phone did was ring. Sakura wondered why her life had turned so bad for? Did god really dislike her that much?

"I've told you so many times already I would never in a million years abuse my wife?" a frustrated Syaoran shrieked at the police officer for the hundredth time that day. All day he had been stuck in a room and interrogated like he was a murder suspect. "Mr Li, I hope you are aware that a sexual abuse charge carries a sentence of life imprisonment. We do not take kindly to molestation in Japan." the officer concluded menacingly. Syaoran was beyond furious, when he found out who submitted that tape recording along with that story to that infernal newspaper; he would scratch their eyes out. "I want to speak to my wife!" Syaoran demanded his eyes glaring icily at the officer questioning him. The officer laughed, "no can do smartass" he replied scathingly.

"Take him to cell thirty three, maybe a night in there will make him co-operate." Two junior police officers grabbed Syaoran's arms roughly, hand-cuffed him and he was led away. "When I am cleared off all charges, I promise you that I will have your badge!" Syaoran informed the police officer, his amber eyes blazing.

Sakura was having a relaxing bath, when a loud knock on her bathroom door woke her up from her dream state. "Who is it?" she called out, it couldn't possibly be hubby dearest he would have not been so polite as to knock. "open the door and you will find out", a voice answered back. Quickly Sakura climbed out of the bath and put on her white robe. "I haven't got all day to wait" the voice said in an impatient tone. Finally Sakura managed to open the door after much fumbling due to her hands being wet. A young boy walked into the bathroom a murderous look on his young face.

Shocked emerald met burning flaming emerald, mother and son looked at each other, one in disgust the other in fear. "Zhen I've--" Sakura began but Zhen held a finger up to his lips, indicating her to listen to what he was going to say. The young six year old was truly his father's son, he looked powerful and in control, that's why he was a Li. "Cut the chit chat mother, I've come to talk to you about father's current situation. I have a plan and if you want me to have respect for you again you will follow it through. Do I make myself clear?" Zhen commanded his emerald eyes never leaving his mother's face. His chest nut hair glimmered with gold. Sakura nodded in response.

"Uncle Eriol is the one who recorded father and you having a fight, right?" Zhen asked Sakura loudly. "Yes I did think it was Eriol, how do you know?" Sakura asked her head strong son. Zhen rolled his emerald eyes and he let out a derisive laugh. "I'm not as simple as people think, and never mind how I know. Have you and father stopped arguing? If not then I want nothing to do with you until you have and father can rot in prison for all I care." Zhen concluded meaningfully. Sakura looked flabbergasted at her son, he had certainly developed a boldness. "Your father and I are fine there will be no more court battles." she said in answer to his inquisitiveness.

Zhen's face broke into the first true smile for days, he looked happily at his mother. Sakura took it as a sign that she could hug him. "No cuddles yet," he stated coldly. "First I want my father out of prison, uncle Eriol to pay for his sins and auntie Tomoyo to be happy again and finally I want to my sister back to normal." Sakura raised a brow at her son, "a lot of demands for a minor", she remarked dryly. Zhen glared at her stonily "those are my conditions take them or leave them." he bit out quietly. Emerald clashed with emerald for a moment before Sakura admitted defeat, "fine" she replied in a miniscule voice. "That's more like it, now here is my plan", Zhen said hastily.

Syaoran sat on the hard bed in his prison cell, there was a small window but it was up high. The walls were painted a horrible bogey green and the toilet looked like someone had recently vomited in it. Not to mention the odour radiating from it, he felt like he was going to hurl. He sat there thinking about how his life had become such a soap, affair with wife's best friend, who also happened to be his best friends girlfriend, and to add the cherry on top he was being held for something he didn't do. Sexual abuse on his wife? What a joke, he felt like cracking the police officers skulls and throwing them to the devil itself. He wanted to know who had managed to record and give that tape to the newspaper? Oh but of course he already had the answer to that question, his blasted ex-best friend, Eriol! He knew that Zhen had told a reporter about stuff and when he saw his son he would teach him a thing or two about respecting your elders and their privacy.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed his cell door open and someone tap him hard on the shoulder. A small hand clicked their fingers right in front of his eyes, he snapped back to reality and came face to face with stone cold emerald eyes. His son stood in front of him, a police officer was at the cell door. Zhen waved his arm to the police officer indicating him to leave. When they heard the cell door bang shut Syaoran asked his son angrily, "What are you doing here? This isn't a place for children, now leave before I get very angry." Zhen smiled mockingly at the great Li Syaoran, his predicament was quite funny when you thought about it.

"No I am not leaving, I'm a Li just like you and its my job to help family when they need it". Syaoran stared in awe at his only son, he was only six years old yet he spoke beyond his years. Syaoran smiled proudly, but quickly turned it into a scowl. "What can you do to help me?" he asked somewhat doubtful. Zhen stood up and faced his father so that he was taller, as Syaoran was sitting. "The camera that uncle Eriol used to record you and mother with, that's my camera. I have got auntie Tomoyo to agree that she was recording it and mother has also said that she will back up this story. Mother was playing along, she was doing it to wind uncle Eriol up. YOU were supposed to act angry and shocked. Understand father?" Zhen explained swiftly and concisely. He added "they are examining it out now, mother is waiting for you in the lobby, you have to say they you and mother never did split up, it was all a joke to get uncle Eriol back for sleeping with mother".

Syaoran was speechless, he was a successful business man, 27 years of age he had never let anyone talk to him this way before. But his own son had the daring and cheek to make him feel tiny, well he wasn't going to stand for it. Syaoran stood up, and pinned Zhen against the wall, he was breathing hard; Zhen's expression hardened his mouth went into a thin line. "unhand me father" was all he said. Syaoran put him down, spun around and made Zhen look at him, "Li's are never inferior" he answered in a harsh voice. Zhen smiled at him, and replied; "I know". Syaoran did something unexpected he hugged his son, amber and emerald shone through the dark cell.

The door opened once again, the police officer who had questioned Syaoran all day stood there looking very sour. "Mr Li, you are free to go. I know that something fishy is going on here and when I find out what it is; I will drag your sorry ass back here." the police officer said slowly. Syaoran laughed devilishly, "I'd like to see you try" he replied ominously. Syaoran and Zhen walked out of the cell holding hands, each chuckling at the police officer's facial expression.

Sakura had been waiting anxiously in the police station lobby for nearly an hour. She hoped to god that this plan worked. According to her son, Tomoyo was with Yuna looking after her. Eriol, well she didn't have the faintest idea where he was but right now she didn't really care. She had to make up with Tomoyo, that was one of Zhen's conditions to helping her. At the moment though she wished that her ex-best friend was dead she had slept with her husband and Sakura could not readily forgive her or talk to her, that would take time. At the moment she wanted to concentrate on stabilising her and Syaoran's relationship. Also she yearned to have her kids back just like how they used to be. While she thought that Zhen was courageous and clever to come up with this idea she didn't like how he treated her as an inferior. The only person she would allow to do that to her was her husband, though when he did it he didn't do it intentionally.

Her auburn hair was down and her fringe shielded her eyes from all, she had her head in her hands just thinking. Secretly Syaoran and Zhen had walked into the lobby. Syaoran whispered a soft "shh" into Zhen's ear. Zhen smiled and Syaoran returned the smile boyishly. Soundlessly he walked up to his wife, bent down and crashed his lips onto hers.

His were warm and inviting, in shock she looked up and started to pull away but he grabbed the back of her head and hungrily claimed her lips. This time she fully complied and their kiss deepened, all the emotions that had happened to them in the last few weeks surfaced in the kiss. Anger and resentment boiled on Syaoran's tongue, he shoved his tongue into hers, both massaging the others tongue. No one could penetrate their love, they fought with all they had. Their lips moving continuously to a tune of their own. After some time, they weren't counting the minutes. They both broke from their passionate, intense kiss.

Sakura looked pleadingly into amber eyes, a playful smile tugged at her lips. He knew what she wanted, he desired the same, by god he had missed her. Zhen watched his parents grossed out at the tonsil tennis that had obviously taken place, but he was very relieved that they were back together. The Li's kiss had stunned everyone in the station, all had looked on with jealousy. Syaoran picked up Zhen and said cheerily "let's get out of this hellhole", Sakura and Zhen shook their heads in agreement. The Li Family left the police station laughter with them, rather than anger.

Somebody watched from behind a tree as the three Li's left, glasses glinted in the sunlight. "So Sakura, you have decided to join your husband, I'm sorry that you have been bestowed to have the same fate. A pity, my dear." a voice spoke in a soft, dark voice.

End of chapter thirteen

A/N: This story will end in a few chapters, Sakura and Syaoran are back together as people wanted. Zhen certainly stood up to his parents, I don't blame him really I would to. Sakura has to fulfil her end of the bargain now. Please review, much thanks.

Demere


	14. Over the Edge

Custody over the Kids

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

A/N: I'm looking for a beta reader, someone who can go over the chapters for me make corrections, check my grammar, use of tenses and vocabulary. Oh and my use of commas, I have been told that I place them in strange places. If you are interested then PM me. Thank you very much and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Fourteen

Over the Edge

Syaoran and his bossy son were in the car on their way to Tomoyo's house. They had gone home first and Syaoran had showered and changed, he didn't particularly want to smell like the revolting toilet he had shared his cell with. Sakura had decided to stay home, Zhen had pleaded with her to come saying that Yuna would be glad to see her. Syaoran had silenced his son with the usual glare.

"Why did you stop mother coming with us?" Zhen asked his father harshly his good mood had abated. Syaoran kept his eyes on the road, light rain had began to splash down on his window screen. "I hurt your mother badly, she isn't ready to face auntie Tomoyo yet, give her time she will do soon". Syaoran reassured his son soothingly, Zhen made a noise of disbelief.

Syaoran pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked it. Sighing he turned the engine off. "Listen son, she is your mother all your life she has loved you and cared for you. By not supporting her and calling her a liar you are being disloyal". Syaoran stated seriously. Zhen threw him a look, his emerald eyes narrowed and he shrugged. Zhen was being stubborn but in the wrong way.

The shrug had made Syaoran lose his patience, he turned himself directly in his seat to face Zhen, his amber eyes grew stone cold. The polite look from his face had vanished. "You will respect your mother in all that she does. If I hear or find out otherwise then I shall come down hard on you boy! Do I make myself clear?" Syaoran barked steely at his son. Zhen smiled cynically and raised a brow at his father. He loved getting Syaoran angry and worked up.

He decided to play his father's game, "How can I respect mother if you don't? Aren't you supposed to play the good parent and not have affairs. I bet you've slept with a lot of women! I can't respect mother because I witnessed her and uncle Eriol. Then you go and get yourself arrested by the police and I have to rescue you. Can you please learn to grow up!" Zhen replied making him sound far older than his meagre six years.

Syaoran's rage increased by a thousand volts, he got out of the car and slammed the door making the car shake. He pressed his alarm on his keys locking Zhen in the car. He stormed off down the road muttering furiously to himself. Zhen stared after his father and smiled playfully. He loved winding him up. He knew how to play his mother and father without them noticing. His father would come back in a few minutes, angry but in control of his temper.

Syaoran looked over his shoulder at Zhen, his son's eyes were on the houses near the car. He saw the smile on his son's face and knew immediately that he was being played. Syaoran smiled too himself, Zhen was the same as him well two can play at this game. He took out his mobile and dialled Tomoyo's number. His daughter answered the phone, "hello?" Yuna answered unsurely.

Syaoran's face broke into a grin hearing his daughter's voice. "Why hello my little cupcake, how are you feeling now?" Syaoran replied happily. Yuna's eyes rounded with surprise and affection at her father's voice. "I'm great daddy, auntie Tomoyo isn't very well though she's laying down now."

Syaoran's smile faltered, "what's wrong with auntie Tomoyo honey?" he inquired gently. Yuna's happiness faded and a frown appeared on her face. "I don't know daddy please come". Yuna begged sniffling. Syaoran's brows furrowed in fright, "stop crying Yuna I'm on my way there now I'll be there in ten minutes." Syaoran turned around and rushed back to his car. He wrenched open his door and threw his phone to Zhen "talk to your sister" he instructed coldly.

Syaoran rammed his key into the ignition and his car boomed to life. Pressing hard on the gas he zoomed down the road not caring about the traffic or pedestrians. Zhen was trying to console his sister. Syaoran sped through a red light and heard a police car behind him "dammit" he growled, "now we've got the screw squad on our tail, Zhen hold on tightly" Syaoran ordered his son.

Syaoran took the next left and came into a cul-de-sac, groaning in frustration he looked for some way out, the police car was gaining on him now. Seeing a garden gate open he sped through it, Zhen glared at his father and a horrified gasp emitted from his mouth. They were going to drive straight into a wooden fence. His father must be mental that was the only answer. "Crap" Syaoran whispered tightly, squeezing the stirring wheel his knuckles white he clenched his teeth and braced for the impact.

He pressed harder on the gas and they hit the wooden fence, it smashed to pieces startling the next door neighbours. Syaoran continued on his escapade, Zhen was looking at his father in awe. "Dad that was way cool" he exclaimed sounding much more like a six year old. "I don't think the police believe the same" he responded dryly, smiling at his son's reaction. Syaoran came onto a main round, turned and took a right coming onto Tomoyo's road. Another cul-de-sac, "great" Syaoran muttered bitterly to himself. At least he had managed to lose the screw squad, though he had a feeling that they would be paying his house a visit when they found out it had been him driving like a maniac.

Zhen unbuckled his seat belt when the car came to an abrupt stop, Syaoran did the same, forgetting all about the car and locking it he zipped up to Tomoyo's front door breathlessly. Zhen joined his hurriedly, Syaoran banged on the front door. He waited impatiently, not receiving an answer he kicked the door in making it open. He entered the house and stared around in astonishment, the place had been ransacked. "YUNA!" Syaoran yelled with all his might, "YUNA!" he called numerously.

Zhen stiffened, he heard a noise coming from upstairs, "dad shut up a minute" he ordered loudly, Syaoran clamped his mouth shut and heard the noise as well. "Zhen stay here" he commanded, Zhen opened his mouth to object but Syaoran cut him off, "stay here I won't say it again". Zhen conceded dejectedly. He plonked himself down on the floor in the hallway and watched his father head up the stairs slowly.

A scream echoed through the house making Syaoran's hair stand on end. He knew that scream all too well, but it was impossible his wife was at home relaxing. Syaoran increased his speed up the stairs and came to the landing. All the room doors were open, there was a red liquid on the bathroom door. Syaoran crept quietly to the bathroom and his eyes widened in terror and shock. Raven hair was sprawled on the floor, the body of a woman. 'please don't be dead' Syaoran whispered in his mind.

Syaoran bent down to the body and saw the face covered in blood and battered. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, her blue eyes opened painfully to meet his gaze. "Tomoyo" Syaoran whispered "What's going on?" Tomoyo looked deeper into his amber eyes and uttered a single name "Eriol". Syaoran's jaw hardened, his face flushed red with fury. "Where's my wife?" he asked Tomoyo gently masking his anger.

Syaoran picked Tomoyo up and carried her to her bedroom, every so slowly he laid her down and wiped her tears away. Tomoyo had still not answered his question, "Tomoyo where is my wife?" he asked her again this time harsher. "Eriol" Tomoyo replied softly, "he's gone mad Syaoran, our affair has unhinged him". Syaoran's breath quickened, his heart rate increased and his amber eyes grew dark and menacing.

"I don't give a damn, all I want is my wife", Syaoran bit out venomously. Tomoyo quailed and shivered. "Please don't hurt him" she pleaded to Syaoran "I love him and he loves me that's why he's doing this". Syaoran's eyes flickered back to hers softening "I know" was all he said and left her alone in her room to find Eriol and his Sakura. Remembering something he walked back to Tomoyo, "where's Yuna?" he demanded. Tomoyo gulped "Eriol".

Syaoran let out a howl of heated rage, he kicked Tomoyo's bed like a mad bull. "Eriol" he hissed viciously. He had had enough of Eriol, he understood that he himself had made a stupid mistake by having an affair with Tomoyo but that didn't mean Eriol had to hurt his children. Failing to control his anger he thundered out of Tomoyo's room without a backward glance. He searched all the rooms in a blind burning lividness trashing everything is sight.

Growling in agonizing anguish he climbed the last set of stairs loudly, forgetting all the caution needing to be silent. One door stood open the other was closed. He strode into the open room and was met with a fist. Blood oozed from his lip, turning around he saw Eriol leering at him. Daring him to hit him back. Syaoran saw Sakura and Yuna out of the corner of his left eye. They were tied up and Sakura had been punched in the face, Yuna thank god was unhurt.

"What's gotten into you?" Syaoran asked Eriol angrily. "You kidnap my wife and beat her, you tie up my daughter and treat her like shit. You've beaten your own girlfriend up black and blue. I hope you didn't punch her stomach because if you did you are surely going to regret it." Syaoran concluded vehemently. A look of fear crossed Eriol's face but it was gone as quick as it has come.

Eriol laughed maliciously "Tomoyo my girlfriend? As if, she lost that chance when she shagged you. Why should you be happy if I can't? So what if I punched your wife and my ex they are just women inconsiderate, conceited devious bitches who need to be taught a lesson; as you do"

"When did you turn into a bastard Eriol? Was it when you intoxicated my wife when she was 15 years old? I'm furious about that but you don't see me dragging innocent people into this you deluded psycho!" Syaoran hollered fiercely. Eriol's face scrunched up in rage, his glasses fell off his face as he flew at Syaoran. He aimed a kick at Syaoran's stomach.

Syaoran deflected it and gave him a knuckle sandwich right on his jaw. Eriol screeched with fury, his face was cherry red and his midnight eyes sparkled with lightning. Syaoran smirked mockingly his eyes reduced to slits. Eriol grabbed Syaoran and pushed him into the wardrobe, Syaoran's back moaned with pain. Syaoran ignored the aching in his back, he got hold on Eriol's neck and started to strangle him.

Eriol's face grew red, he tried to get Syaoran's hands off his neck, he lifted his right leg and kicked Syaoran in his private area. Syaoran released his grip on Eriol's neck and gasped in excruciating pain. Eriol seized this chance and tackled Syaoran to the ground. Syaoran clasped his two hands together into a ball and smashed them onto Eriol's head. Both of the men bellowed in pain. Both were covered with bruises and scratches, both were intent on killing each other.

They lunged at one another, a scream pierced their ears, Tomoyo stood in the doorway her blue eyes glistening with tears. Afraid she ran to the other room opposite, opened the door and ran to the window. Syaoran and Eriol in a rush followed her. Tomoyo sat on the window, not glancing at them she let herself fall.

End of Chapter Fourteen

Please review and tell me what you think

Demere


	15. Unspoken Words

Custody over the Kids

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Fifteen

A Change

Both Eriol and Syaoran raced to the window, horrified looks on their faces, Tomoyo seemed to float down to meet her death. She glided like a fairy, her tears falling thick and fast. She called one last word before she hit the ground "Eriol!" regurgitated in his mind. Syaoran stared down in disbelief, her body lay crumpled on the grass below. Blood was making its ways down her face. Her raven hair fanned out to the side, giving her the appearance of a midnight night gale singing to the moon.

Eriol was beside himself, he felt lost, numb all over and especially empty. A stake had just been driven through his heart, the vampire in him had gone to be replaced by a broken man. "Tomoyo" Eriol whispered sobbing, his midnight eyes were filled with tears and his whole body was shaking convulsively. Syaoran stared speechless, he had never seen a grown man cry before and his friend was crying, real tears it wasn't a front it was completely real and that scared him.

He felt a loss himself, as he had known Tomoyo since they were kids. She had been a good person and she had turned her back on his wife when he had asked for her help in the court matter. "Oh god" he muttered under his breath, Sakura would not take this well at all. It would destroy her. Eriol turned around to look Syaoran fully in the face, his face was tear-streaked and a new anger had emerged in his eyes.

"You destroy everything Li Syaoran! Everything I have you want! Why? Why the hell why! Eriol screamed his lungs out at Syaoran. "She was my everything and you took her away from me! This is war! I will kill your bitch of a wife as well! Then we are equal!" Eriol finished breathing hard, his eyes were unfocused and sweat cascaded down his face giving him a strange glow.

Syaoran's brows furrowed in frustration and annoyance. He pulled Eriol back and slammed him against the window, "I'm sorry to inform you Eriol but YOU drove her to her death! Not me you sadistic saddo, she loved you so much and you threw it back in her face. She couldn't take it anymore so she took the only way out she thought that she could cope with. Look down there her blood is spilt, you killed her not me! So shut your trap and start blaming yourself! Syaoran yelled slapping Eriol with every word.

"Oh and back up off my wife! Touch her in anyway and--" his threat fell as Eriol threw himself out of the window wanting to join his dead love. Syaoran's eyes snapped open in surprise, forgetting his anger he called to Eriol "Eriol what the hell do you thinking your doing?" But he was too late, Eriol hit the ground with tremendous force and blood spurted from his head.

Syaoran cried out in pure agony "ERIOL!!!" Syaoran was blinded by grief, deadly he made his way down the stairs…down the other set of stairs…he met Zhen. "Father, Father?" Zhen shouted to his father but Syaoran brushed him aside, ordering him to stay and not follow. Zhen's eyes rolled in confusion, 'what is going on?' he thought to himself. Disobeying his father's orders he followed Syaoran into the kitchen.

Syaoran let his blindness carry him to Tomoyo and Eriol who were laying down in a pool of blood in the back garden. Syaoran stopped at the sight, close up it looked so agonizing. He couldn't believe that they had both left the world of the living and gone to join the people who sleep underground and face the final judgement. He couldn't get his head around it. Tears poured from his dead amber eyes, his hair in disarray. He grasped for a hand, or a arm. Cold to the touch.

Zhen's jaw dropped, they were dead? His emerald eyes became round in stunned disbelief. "They are not dead" he said aloud to himself and his father. Syaoran turned around and met his son's gaze. His eyes became smaller with rage, he could not control himself or his actions. "Zhen I told you to stay in the house!" Syaoran bellowed angrily, full of grievance. "Daddy their dead?" Zhen answered back sadly, his little hands balled into fists.

Syaoran brought his hand to Tomoyo's neck and felt a pulse, in shock he checked Eriol's. His eyes widened in mingled surprise and happiness. "A pulse" he shouted to the sky. He whipped out his phone and ordered an ambulance. "Get here now, my friends have fallen from a high distance!" Syaoran commanded strongly. Zhen launched himself into his father's arms crying in relief.

Syaoran returned the embrace and picked his son up. Within five minutes two ambulances pulled up. Syaoran kept his son to him, his wife and daughter were safe upstairs. He would have to ask Eriol how he could wake them up and yell at Eriol for his act of stupidity beyond comprehension. He thanked god silently for not killing them straight away and he prayed that they would be alright, get back together, hopefully married and then he could have another affair with Tomoyo. He chuckled to himself "just kidding about that last part" he whispered under his breath.

Eriol's head felt strange, like a floating sensation. He could feel something soft and warm on his head. He opened his eyes and met amber, he hauled himself up into a more comfortable seating position and got ready to defend himself if need be. He could tell that the amber eyes were angry, intense and surreptitious. He could feel that his left cheek had been bandaged up and his legs were broken. His ribs also felt slightly bruised.

Both men were waiting for the other to speak, pride got in the way. Syaoran was still angry with Eriol for his outrageous and demonic behaviour over the last few weeks. But he was also secretly relieved that he had survived. He didn't know how he was going to break Tomoyo's condition to him though. She was alive but she had lost something and was never going to get it back.

Eriol glared back at Syaoran determinedly, Syaoran matched his glare with equal force, blue and amber were having a silent battle of wits. They held that glare for a further twenty minutes. Finally Eriol spoke, "so what's going on?" he asked tentatively trying to sound as causal as possible. Syaoran's face broke into a grim smile. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Well you and Tomoyo tried to kill yourselves by jumping out of a window from the third floor. You are ok, broken legs, fractured ribs, luckily your arms are ok and you had a gash on the side of your head they stitched it up for you. You have been in a coma for the last two weeks, the doctors didn't think you would wake up but again luckily you did… so now I can kill you myself." Syaoran rounded off sincerely.

Eriol snickered at the end of that speech, typical of Syaoran to say that. "How's Tomoyo?" Eriol inquired softly praying that she wasn't dead. Syaoran's face turned pale and he looked away, tears glistened in the corner of his eyes. Finally he founded his voice and answered croakily, "she's fine, she's recovering well; except…" he couldn't finish what he was going to say.

Eriol's blue eyes darkened, a stormy look crossed his face, "what's wrong with her?" he demanded harshly. When Syaoran didn't answer he tried to get out bed, but couldn't because of his legs being broken. "Syaoran please," Eriol sobbed sorrowfully, Syaoran got to his feet and paced around. "I can't tell you, I'll get them to bring her to you." Syaoran replied hesitantly. "I'll be back later, get some rest", he concluded heavily.

When Syaoran had left, Eriol stared up at the hospital ceiling, a frown on his face wondering what on earth was wrong with his Tomoyo.

Sakura sat in a chair bedside her best friends bed, they had spoken on a little. Sakura herself was still feeling a bit resentful towards Tomoyo for the affair she had with Syaoran. She was so glad that her friend hadn't died when she had fallen from the window, but now her life would be entirely different. Syaoran had assured Tomoyo countless times that the Li family were here for her and would support her through everything.

They were waiting for Syaoran to come back from seeing Eriol. Sakura didn't want to see him or talk to him and personally she wishes that he had died. When she had confided this to Syaoran they had argued, Syaoran had stormed out of the house and stayed the night at the hospital with Eriol. She didn't understand how Syaoran could forgive him so easily for putting them through such a miserable time lately. Then again him and Eriol had been friends, colleagues for a long time; they known each other since childhood. The same could be said for her, she met Eriol when she was 18 years old. Tomoyo had been her best friend and cousin since forever, yet she could not forgive her and only spoke to her when necessary.

Yuna had taken the news badly that her auntie Tomoyo and uncle Eriol were in critical condition, fighting for their lives. Yuna had a forgiving nature, plus she was only 5 years old. The experience had petrified Yuna badly, she had nightmares every night of being kidnapped and then thrown out of a window and of someone cutting open her stomach. Sakura was dreadfully angry with Eriol for this. She knew that her husband was angry as well but he was keeping it in. It's a switch normally he releases his temper wherever, whenever without a care for the circumstances.

Yuna and Zhen were with Syaoran's mother, they had stayed at her house since the incident. Zhen had refused to speak to Sakura since the incident, he said first his mother had to make her peace with auntie Tomoyo, this had infuriated Sakura and amused Syaoran immensely. Yelan had explained that Zhen had the Li gene for stubbornness. Sakura had kept her mouth shut not wanting to argue with her children.

Syaoran and her's relationship had deteriorated greatly as well, she barely spoke to one another, he thought that she was being childish and selfish by not speaking to her best friend who had nearly died. Sakura though the opposite, why should death make a difference to how she feels? Whenever they were home alone all they did was argue and snipe at each other. Syaoran wasn't eating properly and this made him bad-tempered and she was on the receiving end of it.

Sakura glanced at her friend in the bed, Tomoyo was sleeping. A peaceful, serene smile on her face. Her beautiful face would be slightly scarred on the right side, near her temple. Her eyes would remain in their usual spectacular state. Her left arm and right leg were broken, the back of her head had been cut open, this was now healing. Their was one injury she would never recover from. Sakura's eyes grew wet when she thought about that. She knew that she would help Tomoyo in anyway way she could, but they could never go back to being best friends.

Too much had happened, Tomoyo had betrayed her trust too many times. Syaoran would no doubt take more of a role with the care she would need. She also hoped that Eriol and Tomoyo would become a couple again. It was a shame, they suited each other really well. Two peas in a pod. Tomoyo stirred in her sleep, she screeched out in pain, her face creased with over whelming pain. Her eyes shot open and she carried on crying out, tearing sprang from her eyes. She tried to get out of bed, but she couldn't; she cried still harder.

Sakura got up from her chair and walked silently to her. She stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura for a second and saw that the emerald eyes weren't scornful but full of worry. Tomoyo sighed inwardly and her eyes grew heavy. She turned her head to the other side and drifted back off to sleep.

Having seen she was asleep Sakura left the room quietly and made her way to the hospital cafeteria for a cup of much needed tea. Her phone rang, she looked to see who it was and switched it off. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him now. She wanted peace and quiet, where she could gather her thoughts without interruptions.

Syaoran sat in the hospital cafeteria a cup of cold tasteless coffee in front of him. Fury swiping his inside he slammed his phone down on the table and sipped his coffee thoughtfully. His wife had been avoiding him, she wasn't answering her phone, they had been at each other's throats since all this had happened. He knew what they needed, at the moment though it wasn't possible. "Dammit Sakura" Syaoran growled furiously to his coffee and silent phone, "why the hell are you avoiding me?" he questioned the table.

A voice answered behind him, "I'm not sure, but your wife must have her reasons". Syaoran peeked behind him and saw his wife. There was no smile on her face, no frown there was no emotion on her face. Syaoran rolled his eyes at his wife, Sakura answered with a cock of her eyebrow. Sakura sat herself down opposite Syaoran with her cup of tea. She leaned towards him and urged him to do the same.

"Yes?" Syaoran asked inquisitively, Sakura cleared her throat; "why are you against me? Why is everyone against me? You are the one who had the damn affair in the first place! You and Tomoyo and now her and Eriol are here in hospital. Eriol was innocent until he kidnapped Yuna and me. But you and Tomoyo are always going to be guilty!" Sakura burst out savagely. This had been building up for a while, she was hurt and angry, most of all scared.

Syaoran looked baffled at her outburst but quickly recovered himself. "You said you forgave me for the affair, and I have said many times that I am sorry. But if I recall you and Eriol were at it as well and worst of all our children saw that. You got yourself drunk and did it for revenge. I have said I am sorry for the affair and the whole court thing. Tomoyo and Eriol are hurt, Tomoyo will never recover fully from hers. Try thinking about someone else first for once besides yourself!" Syaoran retorted darkly, his amber eyes were emitting sparks. He didn't care who heard.

Sakura's eyes grew wild and round, she picked up her cup of tea as if to drink it, instead she threw it on Syaoran. Tea stained his shirt and tie, his hair dripped with tea. Thankfully it wasn't hot. Syaoran stood up and grabbed Sakura roughly by the wrist, silently leaving his half finished cup of coffee and tea all over the table he led her to the corridor outside the cafeteria.

Sakura's lips were pursed in a disapproval position, Syaoran's eyes bored into hers, he nailed her to the wall and spoke so quietly it was hard for Sakura to hear what he was saying. "Make your mind up about who's side you are on. Right now you are acting like a spoilt bitch, I know you were hurt from the affair and the court battle but you need to put that aside and think about your friends. Tomoyo will never be herself again, she is going to need all the help and support she can get. Now I shall be back for you in one hour, if you haven't sorted yourself out by then, especially your attitude then you just see what I do" he hissed in her ear making her shiver.

Syaoran walked away, leaving Sakura glaring at the opposite white wall. "Who does he think he is?" she mumbled lividly to herself. Sighing and running her hand through her long auburn hair she muttered under her breath, cursing Syaoran and his stupid temper, his existence and his loyalty to demented people.

Syaoran was raging, his temper seemed to be harder to control these days, his wife was driving him up the wall with her stubbornness and blindness to the situation. For christ sake their two friends nearly died and it was partly his fault and he knew that. He was consumed with guilt because of that. He hated himself at the moment, everything was mess. It didn't help that his son wasn't speaking to his mother, at first he had found it amusing but now it was just silly.

He could understand Zhen's attitude because he exactly like himself in that respect. He was walking towards Eriol's room to see how he was doing. He had a massive headache, courtesy of his wife with the spillage of cold tea on him. "Damn her and her idiotic behaviour" Syaoran growled to himself.

He reached Eriol's room and wrenched open the door, his heavy footsteps thudded across the floor alerting Eriol of his presence. Eriol smiled weakly at him, Syaoran returned the smile with a grimace, he couldn't manage a smile after the argument with his wife. Eriol sensed trouble but didn't say anything about it. "How's Tomoyo?" he asked.

"She's fine", Syaoran replied curtly, Eriol motioned him to come closer. Syaoran obeyed and sat on the chair on Eriol's left side. "Syaoran would you do a favour for me?" Eriol requested slowly, he didn't want to set Syaoran's temper off, he could see that he was in a bad mood. To his surprise Syaoran smiled, "sure" he replied softly.

"Would you go to my apartment and bring a box for me, its blue and quite small. Would you also book 'The Conquestial' for me for two months time. One more thing could you get someone to bring me to Tomoyo's room later today and buy some roses for me", Eriol concluded seriously, a twinkle went through his eyes. Syaoran saw this and nodded. "Thanks", with a last nod Syaoran got up from his chair and went to do as Eriol asked.

"Maybe there is silver lining here" Syaoran whispered to himself cheerfully.

Tomoyo lay in her bed thinking about things, she was ecstatic that Eriol was going to be fine. She smiled sadly to herself thinking how her life was going to be different now, things were definitely going to change. She knew she wasn't on her own, Syaoran would help her, he was a good friend. Sakura would as well, but she didn't know where there friendship stood. She didn't have a clue about Eriol. She hoped that they could be friends, even if they couldn't be together a couple.

Tomoyo looked up when her door opened, a bed came in, Syaoran followed looking grumpy and worried, Tomoyo's face brightened when she saw who was in the bed…her Eriol and he was smiling at her. His blue eyes were dancing with fun. "Settle me close to her please" he ordered the men lightly.

Tomoyo turned to her right and faced him, Syaoran sat down in the chair on the left side of Tomoyo's bed. He slouched in his seat with an angry look in his eyes. He had gone to find Sakura at the cafeteria but she wasn't there, he had called her numerous amounts of times and had gotten the damned voice mail. When he found her she was in big trouble.

"Syaoran would you do what I asked to do for me please, seeing as I can't bend" Eriol's voice broke Syaoran's train of thoughts, nodding his head he took a little box from Eriol and turned to face Tomoyo. Silently he got down on one knee, while Eriol said his piece. "Tomoyo my darling, I'm sorry for all the hurt I've put you through and I was hoping if you would give me a second chance by becoming my wife".

Tomoyo gasped in shock, tears spilled from her eyes and she cried out "yes, I'll marry you Eriol, I love you so much and I'm sorry too!" Syaoran opened the box and put slid the ring onto her finger. Just at that moment the door opened to reveal a steaming Sakura. She strode over to Tomoyo's bed and slapped her hard around the face, screeching "you lying, cheating, conniving, devious, deceitful bitch! I wish you had died!"

Eriol and Syaoran looked gob smacked, Syaoran burst out laughing. Sakura rounded on him next, she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and called him all sorts of names then huffed out of the room. Eriol burst into laughter, Syaoran threw his fist at the wall and let out a howl of rage.

Tomoyo cried her heart out feeling her face, it was red and bleeding again. Syaoran gave Tomoyo a hug and told her to shush. Eriol called "Tomoyo I love you! We are getting married in two months! Now can you tell me what's this bad injury that you've got?" Tomoyo cried even harder and Syaoran cradled her in his arms throwing Eriol a nasty look. "So tactless" he spat.

Eriol shrugged and mumbled "sorry", eventually Tomoyo calmed down and pulled back her cover showing Eriol what was wrong with her. Eriol's jaw dropped and he wanted to just hold Tomoyo and tell her how much he loved her and he would look after her. "I'll look after you Tomoyo" he reassured her "and I'll always love you". Syaoran smiled warmly at both of them.

End of chapter fifteen

You will find out what is wrong with Tomoyo next chapter, so Syaoran and Sakura are on bad terms again. Zhen is not speaking to Sakura. Please review

That's funny Sakura thought that Syaoran was proposing to Tomoyo :)

Demere


	16. I don't love you anymore

Custody over the Kids

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Sixteen

"I don't love you anymore"

Sakura had walked out of the hospital as if she were in a trance, a powerful spell cast on her. When she had seen Syaoran holding out a ring to Tomoyo, down on one knee, she felt her love for him fly away. A seething devious fire had lit up inside her, he had said that he loved her when they got back together; she should have known it was all a joke to him. To top it all off Eriol had been there happy as Larry. Why though? Only a two weeks a go he bad been hell bent on destroying Syaoran.

Had they not conspired together to bring him down? Hadn't they teamed up about the court case agreed to ruin his chances of getting Yuna and Zhen? All of sudden he is best buddies with Syaoran again and accepting that Tomoyo and Syaoran are getting married. "Over my dead body" she growled rancorously to herself. Tightening her grip on her car keys she walked moodily to her car and sped off to her destination.

She didn't give a damn that Tomoyo had lost her leg. If Tomoyo didn't care about her then why should she care about Tomoyo? It was a give and take thing, however to Tomoyo it was take, take and more take. Sakura didn't need people like that in her life, she didn't need the leader of the infamous Li company to be her husband and her children would have their name changed to Kinomoto. Syaoran would never see his children again.

Death changed nothing. Life was full of surprise some good and some bad, you just had to accept them. Life had decided to give her a bad surprise so she would give one back. Grinning madly to her reflection in the mirror, her green eyes gazed back at her an impish look curdling and binding its time.

Haughtily she pressed her foot harder on the gas peddle. She would get her children and go somewhere they and her would never be found. Most importantly of all she would divorce her power hungry husband so he could bash his mistress to his hearts content.

Syaoran sat hunched in his chair beside Tomoyo's bed, he was thinking of his wife. He wouldn't go after her straight away, he would let her stew for a bit. It made a chuckle escape his mouth every now and then when he thought of what had happened. She had come into the room guns blazing and had the insane idea that was proposing to Tomoyo? I mean that is just a crazy notion.

Sakura knew as well as he did that Tomoyo and Eriol were more in love than ever. Sometimes his wife was so ditzy it was unbelievable. He was angry with her about her treatment of Tomoyo, who had been through a lot recently, plunged from a third floor room window, pretty high up in comparison to say a first floor fall. The doctor had said Tomoyo was lucky that she survived and his wife had been there when the doctor had said those very words.

Yet those words didn't seem to have any affect of her, she was civil to Tomoyo but nothing more. Syaoran found himself becoming more impatient with his wife's lack of sympathy and understanding at her best friends predicament. This wasn't just a day or week's problem, this would affect Tomoyo for the rest of her life. The girl had lost a leg, the doctors had had to amputate it.

Syaoran knew it was his fault and Eriol's, they were to blame for it. They had caused her to jump from the window, driven to taking her own life as the only solution to her tormenting situation. Fine the affair had been a stupid reckless idea, he regret it, he wished it had never happened; but it did and he couldn't change that. He and Tomoyo had caused this rift within their little group to appear, they had been four best friends, now there was only three at the moment.

They had been through so much in the last few weeks, it seemed never ending. Him and Eriol were closer than ever, funny when two weeks a go they were after each other's blood. But nearly losing his best friend had made a whole lot of difference, when he thought Eriol was dead all he remembered what the blindness and numb feeling he had experienced. He had cast all over feelings aside, everything and that's when he knew that Eriol was his true best friend.

Syaoran smiled wryly at the two lovers, soon to be husband and wife. He marvelled at their happiness, wishing that he and Sakura could be the same. He watched as Tomoyo talked animatedly to Eriol about something her mother had made her do when she was a child, he observed as Eriol's eyes sparkled with new found mirth, no ice was within his dark blue eyes. The night there was calm and smooth. Syaoran sighed in relief.

Syaoran felt a vibrating in his pocket, groaning slightly he took out his phone and glanced at the number calling. Frowning as if worried he answered in a hoarse cool voice, "hello mother, what's wrong?" His mother, Yelan's breath was heavy on the other side of the line, he could hear his kids in the background playing together. "Mother?" Syaoran asked worriedly

"Syaoran you must get here quickly, your wife is in her car trying to come in. She demanded that I let Yuna and Zhen come to her, she said she would not come to the house. She's gone mental, saying something about divorcing you, taking Yuna and Zhen away and apparently you are getting married to a Miss Tomoyo Daidjoui? I thought you and Sakura had made up?" Yelan stated breathlessly.

Syaoran's jaw hardened, "She's what?" he yelled into his phone, venom in his voice. "Hold her off, I will be there as soon as possible!" he told his mother sternly. He closed his phone, grabbed his jacket and turned to Tomoyo and Eriol. "Something has come up I need to go", he informed them curtly. Without another word he left the room leaving the two with bewildered expressions on their faces, wondering what was going on now. Syaoran had looked livid as he said that to them. They shivered and turned to carry on their chat together.

"Stupid woman" Sakura huffed angrily to herself, "why the hell won't she let me in? They are my children not hers!" she added in an undertone. Her car front was battered, her number plate at the front had fallen off, she herself was emitting steam from her ears and eyes. Her hair was a mess, her green eyes were dull from crying and exhaustion. She had tried ramming into the metal gates that were closed, however things hadn't quite gone according to plan.

Many times she had driven at the gates with force, now her car wasn't up to the task anymore, luckily her radio still worked, she blared out music hoping to make so much noise that Yelan would have no choice but to open the gates and let her get her children. "Come on" Sakura moaned to herself, she glanced at herself in the mirror and turned away at the sight that met her eyes. If Syaoran could see her now he would have scolded her, yelled at her maybe even hit her.

Sakura had been here for the best part of two hours, she couldn't wait all day she wanted her kids. She took out her phone and dialled an ever familiar number. It rang and rang, "answer" she hissed to the constant ringing. Running her hand through her hair she snapped the phone shut and threw it into the back seat in a rage. Shutting her car door, she turned on her engine and revved it up, pressing her foot onto the gas peddle as hard as she could. Her car sped to life and crashed once again into the gates. Her engine died, her car was now officially broken.

Cursing softly to herself she failed to notice a car pull up behind her. Syaoran had driven fast and furious to reach his mother's within half an hour. He growled heatedly in his mind at his wife's stupidity, her attitude infuriated him more and more as he thought about it. He was in a terrible mood, he was ready to unleashed his whipping anger on her. Silently and dominantly he strode up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around with incredible force.

Sakura's emerald eyes were alight with malice and shock. "Let go of me!" she screeched for all to hear, including the guards to Yelan's mansion. Syaoran kept his mouth closed, his lips drawn into a thin scornful line and dragged Sakura back to his car. They would talk there in private without everybody hearing their business. Fireworks were sure to fly and not the good kind either. He was still simmering with anger about the fact that she had soaked him with her tea, making him smell like a walking Tetley's.

Syaoran sat in the drivers seat and had shoved Sakura into the passengers seat next to him. Saying nothing he pulled on his seat belt, turned on the ignition and his engine boomed to life. He reversed down the drive way slightly, turned the car to face the road and sped off. Sakura sat with her arms folded and her emerald eyes glaring deathly at the other cars. She looked like a spoilt child who had just been reprimanded for doing something uncouth.

When they were on the motorway Syaoran pulled onto a slip road and turned to Sakura. Neither had said a word to each other since they had left Yelan's. He glared at his wife, venom pouring from his eyes into hers. She in turn shot him a look of pure poison, he shot one back with just as much lethalness. Finally he spoke, his words penetrating her like a spike would your leg. Pain and ridicule was all she deduced from them.

"You've gone too far, you have a best friend who has lost a leg! A damned leg in the hospital, she will have to live with that for the rest of her life! We nearly lost Eriol as well, who has been a friend to the both of us for as long as I can reme--" she cut him off, sarcasm in her voice.

"Eriol? A friend? Please tell me you are joking? He wants you dead! How on earth is that a friend? He called on the police on you, he sold us to a newspaper? How is that a friend?" she stated sarcastically, a scornful look in her eyes. Syaoran gave her a rare death glare, she shivered inwardly at the power that radiated from him.

"Friends make mistakes, we have made mistakes to them as well. I too wanted him dead but I'm awfully glad that he isn't. We have a chance to make things right again, how they used to be. Don't you want that?" he asked her, every word made Sakura's eyes roll with new fury. Did she want that, no she didn't and she was going to tell him.

"No I don't, take your presumptuous fiancée, your air-head demented best friend and shove them up your backside. I want my kids and I will fight tooth and nail to get them. I want a divorce I don't need a man in my life. I don't love you anymore!" Sakura shouted angrily at him, anger and resentment welled up in her voice. Her emerald eyes spiked with some sort of insane medicine.

Syaoran's eyes turned to ice, he looked away from her. Hurt was pounding his insides, making them squirm with rejection. 'She doesn't love me anymore?' he asked his mind dejectedly. His usual swagger faded, he cast her a defeated look. "Get out of the car" he told her in a flat voice. Sakura gave him one more look of contempt and did as he demanded. It didn't matter that the rain had started, he didn't care anymore. Her words rang through his mind, again and again.

Without another glance he continued on his way, leaving his wife behind in the drizzling rain.

End of Chapter Sixteen

She doesn't love him anymore? I hope she comes to her senses soon. Poor Syaoran! Please review.

Demere


	17. Threeway marriage

Custody Over The Kids

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over CCS

Chapter Seventeen

Three-Way Marriage

Syaoran drove and drove for a long time, his mother tried calling him, Eriol, Tomoyo. Every person tried to contact him except for the person that he really did want to talk to. He felt so lost, confused and rejected. Ever since they were quite young they had been together given their whole lives to each other and she had thrown that all away. He hated her so much at the moment, his blood was searing hot with fury, he was thinking so much that he felt that his brain would combust at any time.

He had switched his phone off, he had got tired of it ringing. The other option was breaking it and he knew that would worry them a hundred times more. He had left his wife stranded on the motorway in the rain, she didn't have a car or anything. He felt a tinge of guilt at the back of his throat when he thought of what he had done, the affair, the court case and then leaving his wife for the predators to feast on. He pushed back the guilt and his rage rose once more.

He was not going to let a women control him with her wants and petty childish behaviour. Ok yes he acknowledges that he initiated the affair, him and Tomoyo hadn't been thinking at the time both had been unhappy with their partners and had indulged in a little passion. It meant nothing and it still means nothing just two adults having a casual affair. He knew that he had been wrong to do that. The court case, yes that had been his doing as well and he knew that it had caused a lot of upset.

Two wrongs didn't make a right, Sakura and Eriol also had a little affair so they were square. Then the accident at Tomoyo's house had occurred leaving Eriol in a coma for two weeks and Tomoyo without her left leg. Still his wife refused to talk properly to Tomoyo, to become friends with her again. He had wanted Eriol dead, to kill him but when you thought a friend truly was dead you put aside all your enmity with each other and move on. He understood it was hard to do, it had caused him great pain and pride to do it, but a friend was more important than pride and revenge at the end of the day.

"Why can't she see she's being a pathetic brat?" he asked the scarcely car clad motorway. His amber eyes narrowed as a fresh wave of molten anger travelled from his head right down to his feet. He could feel his muscles contracting with tightness and his mouth was set in an ugly line. "Damn her!" he roared aloud, so she didn't love him anymore. Well two could play at that game.

Not caring about his speed he zoomed back towards Hong Kong. The night was growing darker now, he could vaguely see the outline of the lights of downtown Hong Kong glaring brightly at him. He would show that bitch not to mess with him. She didn't love him anymore then neither did he. He vowed to hurt her as much as she had hurt him, though he gave no sign of it in his voice or eyes. "We'll see who has the last cry" he said contemptibly to himself. A wolfish look gleamed in his eyes, he wasn't Li Xiao Lang for nothing.

Eriol and Tomoyo sat in their double hospital bed with anxious looks on their faces. They had received a call from Syaoran's mother informing them that Syaoran and Sakura had been seen driving off together, both of them had obviously argued. Syaoran hadn't answered his phone and neither had Sakura. They had tried numerously to get in touch with both of them. Zhen and Yuna had reacted badly as well. Zhen had thrown a temper tantrum and Yuna had injured one of Yelan's servants.

Eriol cuddled Tomoyo tightly in their bed, they had been in each other's embrace for a while both thinking about their divided friends. Something big must have happened to cause no contact from the dubious couple. "I hope everything turns out ok Eriol" Tomoyo whispered into his chest. His breathing was a little shallow because of the worry.

"It will be fine" Eriol answered her softly, he pulled her head up gently so that her eyes met his. Midnight blue gazed into oceanic blue, the moon mingled with the soft ripples and unspoken words were sounded through the joining of night and the sea. Eriol cupped her chin and pulled her lips towards his, they met in blissful ignorance of what was happening around them.

Tomoyo responded with equal force, her timidity forgotten she threw shot after shot into the kiss. Eriol moaned in excited pleasure, a "hmm" escaped his mouth. They did not break their lip-lock, the last few weeks seemed to wash away. They were soon to be husband and wife, they were getting married in less than two months time. Finally they broke their lingering kiss and squeezing each others hands reassuringly.

Tomoyo turned to her look at the door and gasped in shock. There stood a wide emerald eyed dripping wet Sakura. Her face was impassive. She walked over the bed and glared at both Eriol and Tomoyo with ferocity. "I don't care if you have lost a leg Tomoyo Daidjoui, I wish you had died. When you do I can guarantee that it will be a most unpleasant and unexpected death." Sakura stated furiously.

Eriol's eyes darkened and whirl pooled with annoyance and rage. He spoke to Sakura in a quiet voice looking her directly in the eye. Emerald clashed with dark midnight blue. "I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you and Syaoran. That gives you no right to threaten imminent death on your fiancée and future wife. You had better accept that fact. You and I should never have done what we did, the same as they should never have had an affair. It's all in the past, just let it go".

Sakura let out an unstable and seditious laugh, she cocked her eye brows sardonically and replied in her sneering way. "Best of luck to you both, congratulations on your engagement. Eriol I hope you die painfully and slowly, Tomoyo I hope you get nailed to death by this erratic bastard. We are no longer friends, enjoy your three-way marriage with Syaoran. You deserved more than to just lose a leg!" Sakura finished her speech and stormed out of the room.

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged angry and shocked looks. Tomoyo felt tears prick her eyes, she let them out. She couldn't believe that Sakura was happy that she had nearly died, lost and leg and above all wanted her nailed to death? Eriol heard soft sobbing noises and pulled Tomoyo into his arms and caressed her lovingly. "I'm glad you didn't die and we will have a happy life together, forger about what she said", he whispered gently to her. He resolved to talk to Syaoran about an out of control Sakura.

Syaoran had sped into Hong Kong town centre with one thing of his mind, to get a girl. A girl who would make Sakura insanely jealous. He turned his phone back on and at that moment it rang. Syaoran sighed and looked at the number. "Hello" he grumbled impatiently into the phone. He heard crying on the other end and his tone and facial expression softened.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, his mother was crying hysterically on the phone. "Syaoran I've been trying to contact you! Where have you been! They've gone! They've run away!" Li Yelan screamed into Syaoran's ear leaving a ringing noise from her voice. Syaoran jaw hardened and his muscles for contracted for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Who's run away?" he demanded anxiously. Li Yelan was beside herself she was full of anger and pity at Syaoran for his situation and mutilating anger bordering on inhumane fury at Sakura who was acting out of character. "Yuna and Zhen" she hissed into his ear angrily. "It's all yours and that wife of yours fault. Bring them back you can't have children running around Hong Kong at this time of night especially as they are Li's."

Syaoran smacked his fist onto his steering wheel, "I know that mother, call the police. I will get into contact with Sakura" he spat. He hung up and dialled Sakura's number in a panic. It rang and rang, "The kids are missing pick up" he ordered her harshly, the words from earlier still ringing in his mind. "Dammit Sakura pick up, I know you are there. The kids are in danger! Pick up!"

Receiving no answer he threw his phone into the passenger seat and drove towards his home, hoping that Sakura or maybe the kids were there. The police had already been alerted. Trust them to pull some stunt like this, he thought angrily to himself. He would have to have a serious talk with them and somehow get Zhen talking to Sakura. That's why he wasn't talking to her because she hadn't honoured their agreement. "Loyalty comes first" he murmured to himself.

He pulled up at his house and saw a light on. Wasting no time he jumped out of his car, thrust his keys into the door and turned the lock. He slammed the door shut not caring if the person was alerted to his presence or not. "Hello?" he called out uncertainly, "who's here?" He went into the living room and saw Sakura laying on the floor, there was a bruise on her face. She had been attacked, Syaoran felt fury swipe his insides. "God" he whispered. He felt her neck for a pulse, there was one and she didn't seem to be in any real danger.

He called an ambulance, while he was waiting he went into the kitchen and saw that the kitchen door was normal. He went upstairs, everything was normal. So who attacked his wife? What idiot would dare attempt something like that on his family? Plus his kids were missing, "Best day of my year" he growled sarcastically.

A police car and ambulance pulled up, their lights flashing and their sirens blaring. Red and blue claimed Syaoran's vision. Sakura's limp body was bruised and dried blood was on her face and she was unconscious, her breathing was faint. The paediatrics worked quickly to get her on a bed and strapped in. An oxygen mask was placed on her face to help her breathe better.

"Is she going to be alright?" Syaoran questioned the ambulance man eyeing him dangerously. The man in his blue uniform heaved a large sigh and said in a dead pan voice. "I don't know Mr Li, we will do all we can for her. Whoever attacked her knew what they were doing. It looks like she has been hit with some sort of bat like object. The police will know more." The man gave him a nod of his head and went back to the ambulance to drive Mrs Li to the hospital.

Syaoran sank onto the doorstep, his hands running helplessly through his hair. His amber eyes were lifeless and sunken looking. His wife had been attacked viciously the questions that was going through his head was, why? Who hated his family that much? Before he would have said Eriol, but it couldn't be because Eriol was in the hospital recovering and Eriol didn't have a grudge against him anymore.

Syaoran felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to meet a police officer's hawk eyes. "Mr Li I would like to ask you a few questions if we could step inside your house for a moment before the crime scene investigation unit arrive to examine and collate the evidence. Hurry Mr Li I do not have all day to stand around."

Syaoran's eyes glared back in colossal aggressiveness, his muscles contracted. He wanted to punch this policeman so badly. Nobody had ever told him to go into his house like a dog on a leash. Very reluctantly he followed the policeman into his home and sat down on the couch in his living room. The policeman perched himself on one of the armchair's arms, opened his notebook and gazed impassively at Syaoran, his sharp and alert eyes intense.

"Mr Li you found your wife, correct?" The police officer launched into his pushy and questioning voice. Syaoran nodded, the policeman pursed his lips in a sneering way. "Mr Li not long a go you were arrested for sexually abusing your wife, but because of chance you were cleared. What a coincidence that your wife gets attacked a couple of weeks later? Very convenient for you? Your kids are missing as well what if you killed your kids then attacked your wife? Bumped them all of--"

Syaoran slammed his hand down onto the table, he was shaking with fury. It was eating his insides, chewing on his cells. It was taking all his resolve not to hit this policeman who had the audacity to order him to sit down in his own house and then tell him that he had murdered his kids and desired the same to happen to his wife.

"You are mistaken, I've had nothing to do with it. My kids are missing, I was driving on the road when I got a call from my mother informing me that my children had gone. Then I came home to find my wife laying on the floor barely breathing. It has been a shit day and then I get a nosey condescending inferior police officer prying into my private life insinuating that I'm a bastard who has murdered his family." Syaoran stated calmly, though his muscles were rippling from the strength it was taking to restrain himself from running riot on this man.

The police officer sat gob smacked on the arm of the chair. He gave Syaoran a hard look then walked out of the room. Syaoran stood up and followed the policeman to go to the hospital and be with his wife. And where the hell were his kids?

End of chapter Seventeen

This story will end in about three more chapters. Please review

Demere


End file.
